Sans foi ni loi
by Skyjedi14
Summary: Lorsque Jumper attaqua, il enleva bien sur Valka, mais aussi son fils, Harold. Ces deux vikings vivent à présent leur vie à part. Sur Beurk, on dresse les dragons par la terreur grâce à Rustik le Brave, fiancé à la belle Astrid. Mais quand les deux mondes se rencontrent, leurs vies prennent un nouveau tournant. Pas forcément une bonne chose, surtout si Drago s'en mêle...Hiccstrid.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut les dragonniers !**

 **Je suis de retour pour une nouvelle histoire !**

 **Je précise au cas où vous ne m'auriez pas reconnu que je suis cyclonedragons, qui a juste « légèrement » changé son nom ^-^'**

 **Donc ceci est une histoire bien drama, avec des morts, plein de morts, du drama, et encore encore encore du drama xD**

 **Et pour prévenir, c'est Rating M en raison de la violence qui grandira au fur et à mesure des chapitres ^^Vous êtes donc prévenus !**

 **Et bien sur, on a du hiccstrid au programme !**

 **Bon c'est ma première histoire longue drama donc soyez indulgents ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire !**

 **Et le titre est dédié Sweetylya! A qui je fais un p'tit coucou depuis mon ordi ^^**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce premier chapitre !**

Ça, c'est Beurk. Un petit village viking situé à douze jours au nord du désespoir et quelques degrés au sud d'un froid de canard. C'est une sympathique petite ville, sur une île perdue au milieu d'un océan glacé.

En entrant, vous serez accueilli par deux statues.

L'une d'elles représente Thor, le dieu de la foudre, protecteur du village.

L'autre représente une femme, portant un bébé dans ses bras fins. C'est une belle femme, aux longs cheveux tressés. Elle porte une longue robe très simple, et ses pieds sont enfermés dans de petites bottines. Et dans ses bras, un tout petit bébé, minuscule petit être qui agite ses petites mains vers le visage de sa mère. Mais le plus étonnant reste leurs visages. Tout deux affichent un petit sourire d'espérance, mais leurs yeux sont étrangement voilés, et ont un coté très triste, d'une grande souffrance, comme si le sculpteur avait cherché à représenter une sorte d'espoir vain, comme si tout était perdu pour eux, malgré une espérance ineffaçable sur leur sourire.

Et c'est un peu le cas. Ces deux personnages ne sont autres que Valka et son fils Harold, disparus depuis déjà dix-neuf ans. Bien sur, ils ne sont pas n'importe qui pour qu'une statue ait été dressée en leur honneur. Valka était la femme du chef, Stoik la Brute, et Harold est donc son fils. Ils se sont fait emportés lors d'une attaque de dragons, il y a quelques années de cela. Sûrement morts.

Mais depuis ce jour, Stoik n'a plus qu'une idée en tête : venger sa femme et son fils, les deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Et pour cela, anéantir, exterminer les dragons du monde entier. Il y eu alors une période de massacres, un véritable génocide de dragons : chaque dragon trouvé sur Beurk finissait décapité, éventré, voir démembré, de sorte à ce que aucune de ces horribles créatures ne puissent nuire aux habitants.

Mais débarrasser un monde entier des dragons était une tâche bien trop grande pour un village perdu comme Beurk.

Et enfin, ils avaient trouvés la solution. C'était un jeune homme du nom de Rustik, héritier de Beurk depuis la disparation du fils de Stoik qui avait eu l'idée ils allaient dresser les dragons !

Depuis ce jour, la vie sur Beurk changea radicalement. Stoik, lui, regardait l'avenir d'un œil sombre. La disparition de sa femme et de son fils l'avait profondément ébranlé, et il devenait très violent. Il remplissait mal ses devoirs de chef, préférant passer ses journées tout en haut des collines de Beurk, à regarder l'horizon dans l'espoir de voir apparaître quelque chose.

En fait, sa haine des dragons faisait qu'il ne pouvait voir _ses_ vikings chevaucher ses monstres sans se mettre à hurler.

C'est pourquoi le peuple avait élu Rustik comme second chef, malgré son jeune âge.

Rustik était devenu un héros depuis qu'il dressait des dragons, et tout le monde l'adorait, ou presque. Il se faisait appelé Rustik le Brave. Et selon sa volonté, il était fiancé à Astrid Hofferson, qu'il épouserais dans un an, lorsqu'elle aura vingt ans.

Astrid était une très belle jeune femme, courageuse et combative. Une vraie viking. Bien qu'elle n'aimait pas passionnément son futur mari, elle s'était faite à l'idée de l'épouser depuis bien longtemps. Et puis, cela faisait honneur à sa famille.

Voilà. Ça, c'est Beurk.

Il reste cependant quelque chose à ajouter : le dressage de dragons.

Sur Beurk, on ne parle pas d'amitié, et encore moins de complicité. Non. Ici, on parle de servitude, d'obéissance, de punition, de domination.

Les dragons sont dressés par la violence et la peur. On les oblige à faire selon la volonté des humains. Une fois qu'ils sont soumis, on les enferme dans une salle mal éclairée, avec peu d'eau et peu de nourriture. Pour les reconnaître, ils sont marqués au fer rouge, une marque qui ne s'effacera jamais. Et on les nomme :

Celui de Rustik s'appelle Croc de fer. Celui de sa fiancée, Tempête de sang.

Mais aujourd'hui, les vikings se retrouvèrent confrontés à un problème un problème qu'ils n'auraient jamais du chercher à réglé…

* * *

Rustik le Brave entra dans le grand hall. Il s'était vêtu de plusieurs peaux de bête, afin de se donner un air imposant. Il prit place autour du cercle de tables, où étaient déjà assis les membres du conseil viking.

Rustik les toisa du regard et s'arrêta sur une chaise vide.

-Stoik n'est pas là ?

\- Il semble que non fiston, répondit son père, Mastok, les jambes croisés sur la table.

Rustik fronça les sourcils. Il avait horreur de ne pas être pris au sérieux par son père, tout comme il ne supportait pas les retards répétés de Stoik.

\- Mastok, allez me chercher ce bon à rien au lieu de discuter.

\- Mais bien sur fiston, fit-il en se levant avec un sourire provocateur. Mais je ne sais pas si ce sera la peine.

En effet, Stoik venait de pousser la porte et approchait avec son habituel air triste.

Rustik serra les poings. Si il ne voulait pas perdre son sang froid devant le conseil viking, il aurait volontiers frappé son père, mais il se retenait.

\- Bien. Maintenant que nous sommes tous au complet, il est temps de parler des choses sérieuses. Voilà, nous avons remarqué que nos dragons enfermés dans une même salle s'amollissaient. Ils deviennent moins résistants, sans énergie, et se battent entre eux. J'attends vos suggestions.

\- Ils serraient sans doute plus énergiques si on leur donnait plus à manger, proposa Gueulfor, un homme blond et grassouillet avec de longues moustaches pendantes.

\- Et nous allons liquider toutes nos réserves dans leur nourriture ? Hors de question, hurla Stoik.

\- Pourquoi ne les laisserions pas vivre dehors ? demanda Mulch, un pécheur roux toujours accompagné de Baquet, un géant blond un peu simple d'esprit.

\- Pas question, dit Rustik. Ils s'enfuiraient. Et puis, vous avez vraiment envie de vivre vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre avec ces monstres ?

Tous secouèrent la tête.

\- Bon, j'était sur que vous n'auriez pas de bonnes idées, déclara le Brave. Moi, je propose de partir en expédition afin de trouver un endroit spacieux, fermé et où les bêtes pourraient se nourrir sans aide. On pourrait ainsi les caser là lorsqu'on ne s'en sert pas.

\- Un tel endroit existe t-il ? demanda Sven, un fermier chauve aux moustaches blondes.

\- Je ne sais pas, Sven, répondit Rustik, mais rien ne nous empêche de chercher. Vous êtes d'accord ?

\- Moi chuis partant ! s'exclama Gueulfor d'une voix enthousiasme.

Les autres acquiescèrent.

Après que Stoik ait donné son approbation, les préparatifs purent commencer, et quelques heures plus tard, une petite expédition d'une dizaine d'hommes partait, en chevauchant chacun un dragon.

L'équipe était composée de :

Rustik le Brave, menant l'expédition, Astrid Hofferson, sa fiancée, Varek Ingermann (un érudit pas très courageux, blond et plutôt enveloppé), Kranedur et Kognedur Thorston ( des jumeaux facétieux qui ne manquaient jamais une occasion de faire une bétise). Ces cinq là formaient ce qu'on appelait les dragonniers, les meilleurs dresseurs de dragons. Ils avaient tous entre dix-huit et dix-neuf ans.

Suivait ensuite la deuxième meilleure équipe de dresseurs, pas encore au niveau de l'équipe de dragonniers : Gustave Larson (le plus jeune de la troupe, qui vénérait littéralement Rustik), Gothi (une vieille guérisseuse), Mulch et Baquet, Sven et enfin Mastok.

Les autres étaient de bons dragonniers, mais pour des raisons diverses, ils ne faisaient pas partis des équipes : Ingrid Parenvrille (une jeune femme brune, du même âge que les dragonniers, meilleure amie d'Astrid), Gueulfor et Stoik la brute, qui avait tenu à les accompagner.

Et c'est ainsi que dans cette soirées d'automne, treize vikings partirent vers l'inconnu, sans que un seul d'entre eux ne se doute de ce qui allait leur arriver, dans quelques heures, dans quelques jours, dans quelques semaines.

 **Alors ? C'est bien joyeux tout ça ! ^^**

 **Oui, bon, il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, mais le prochain sera plus actif !**

 **Y'aura même déjà du drama (soft pour l'instant mais du drama quand même) oui je sais que vous l'attendez le drama ! Bande de psychopathes.**

 **Et les psychopathes du hiccstrid ne me tuez pas ! Je prévois du Rustrid dans le prochain chapitre (beeaaaaaark) Vous m'en voulez de faire subir ça à Astrid ? Et bah vous avez pas fini de m'en vouloir alors ^^**

 **Une petite rewiew histoire de voir ce que vous en pensez ? :)**

 **Et je vous dit à bientôt, le chapitre 2 ne devrait tarder, je vais essayer de poster environ toute les une ou deux semaines en essayant de faire au plus vite !**

 **Skyjedi ! (les anciens vous pouvez toujours m'appeler cyclone si vous y tenez)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

 **Salut tout le monde !**

 **Je vous présente le deuxième chapitre, mais avant tout, réponse aux rewiews !**

 **Sweetylya :** **Eh bah non ce n'est pas à Krane que je pensais au départ mais ça marche très bien aussi…De rien pour la dédicace ! Et pour le drama, tu va en avoir ne t'inquiète pas ça arrive en force ! Et puis bon le rustrid…on s'y fait non ? xD Bonne lecture Krystal !**

 **PlumeChouette :** **Merci ! Bonne lecture !**

 **Toothlesspower :** **Merci beaucoup pour ta rewiew ça me fait très plaisir ! Le rythme de production pour l'instant est maintenu à tous les samedis. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Astrid, ici tout va bien !**

 **Voilà merci pour vos rewiews et vos follow/favorite, je vous souhaite maintenant une bonne lecture !**

Pdv Astrid

Mon fouet claqua violemment contre le flanc de Tempête de sang. Bon, j'avoue que plus souvent, je l'appelle juste Tempête. C'est plus rapide et tout aussi classe ! Suite à mon coup de fouet, elle accéléra en grognant. Je la réprimandais avec une claque sur la tête, qu'elle baissa aussitôt en signe de soumission.

Hors de question que cette dragonne ait le dessus sur moi, ni même le droit de donner son avis. C'est mon esclave, je suis sa maîtresse. C'est la nature, les faibles s'inclinent devant les forts, c'est normal.

Je vis Sonne-la-mort me doubler à gauche, chevauchée par ma meilleur amie, Ingrid.

Ca va Astrid ? Tu as l'air inquiête…

Oh non c'est juste que…j'était perdue dans mes pensées.

Ah je vois. A propos de Rustik ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire en la voyant rire d'un air suspicieux. Elle adore notre couple ! En général, toutes les histoires d'amour la passionnent, surtout depuis qu'elle s'est mariée avec Varek, il y a quelques semaines.

Oh oui, peut-être…

Vous savez, vous êtes tellement mignons ensembles toi et Rustik !

Si tu le dis, répondis-je, amusée.

Non non je t'assure, vous formez un très beau couple ! Je sais que tu es perturbée comme tu n'a pas eu le choix de l'épouser…mais tu l'aimes n'est ce pas ?

Oui bien sur ! dis-je, prise au dépourvu.

En réalité, je ne savais pas vraiment où en étaient mes sentiments pour Rustik. C'est vrai, ça me perturbait un peu. Mais au final, j'arriverais à le trouver mignon et sympa. En plus, c'est un bon combattant, comme moi, comme la famille Hofferson.

Je me souviens de la première fois où on s'était embrassé, sur le coup, j'étais presque dégoutée, mais plus maintenant. Maintenant j'aimais bien. Enfin ça va.

Oui sans doute, j'aimais vraiment Rustik. Je repris donc, un peu plus sure de moi.

Oui. Oui, je l'aime vraiment.

Ingrid me sourit d'un air qui se voulait rassurant, mais qui m'inquiétait.

Je ne pensait pas que nous soyons si mignons que ça…

Pdv Général

STOP ! cria Rustik. On va se séparer en deux groupes.

Deux groupes ? s'étonna Mulch. Mais comment va t-on se retrouver ?

Et bien on ne se retrouvera pas tout simplement ! Peut être sur Beurk !

Mulch baissa les yeux.

Bien ! Alors avec moi, je veux Varek, Kranedur et Kognedur, et Gustave.

Gustave ouvrit de grands yeux ébahis, émerveillé d'être accepté par son héros.

Et bien sur, reprit Rustik, la femme la plus merveilleuse du monde, que j'aime plus que tout, toi, Astrid !

Il lui tendit la main, qu'Astrid attrapa, hésitante et le visage légèrement rouge.

Elle n'était pas vraiment à l'aise quand son futur mari disait ça devant tout le monde.

Lorsqu'ils se rapprochèrent, Croc de Fer et Tempête de sang grognèrent un peu, et furent immédiatement fouettés par leur maître ou maîtresse respectif.

Et ma femme peut-être !? s'énerva Varek.

Ah oui si tu veux, viens Ingrid, dit Rustik avec un geste du bras qui signifiait clairement qu'il n'en avait rien à faire.

Et moi je viens avec vous, dit Stoik.

Rustik soupira, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix et du accepter.

C'est ainsi que le groupe se sépara, huit d'un coté, cinq de l'autre.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Quelques heures plus tard, nos huit dragonniers, un peu fatigués à force de se battre contre leurs dragons, arrivèrent en vue d'une nouvelle île.

C'est la dernière qu'on visite cette fois, bougonna Stoik.

Mais oui, mon bon chef, mais oui, dit Rustik sans vraiment y prêter attention.

Ca t'arrive de m'écouter quand je parle ? s'énerva Stoik.

Les deux hommes commencèrent à se battre sous l'œil exaspéré des autres dragonniers.

Astrid se sentit obligée d'intervenir et ordonna à sa dragonne de s'interposer entre les deux vikings.

Bon vous avez fini ?

Non ! cria Rustik. Et puis qui es tu pour me donner des ordres ?

Ta future femme peut-être.

Astrid avait touché le point sensible et elle le savait, Rstik tenait énormément à elle, et ne voudrait en aucun cas la perdre.

Il rougit furieusement en marmonnant un vague « je ne savais pas que c'était toi », et se détourna de Stoik en donnant un violent coup de reines à son dragon qui gémit sous la douleur.

Merci ! reprit la belle blonde. Si vous aviez fait attention au paysage, vous auriez remarqué que l'île à quelque chose de spécial…

Tous tournèrent la tête.

La moitié de l'île était recouverte d'immenses pics de glace bleutés, qui semblaient creux, vu les innombrables dragons qui volaient dans ses environs, disparaissant dans la glace.

Ce bloc de glace m'a l'air creux, déclara Varek. Peut-être pourrions nous stocker les dragons à l'intérieur, et même en prendre de nouveaux, vu le nombre d'animaux qu'on peut apercevoir, et seulement à l'extérieur.

Oui, je pense qu'on peut essayer. En tout cas, on a rien à perdre, aquiesca Rustik.

La petite troupe atterrit au pied de l'iceberg, et chacun descendit de sa monture sans oublier de tenir fermement la corde qui entourait le cou de leurs dragons, sans quoi ils s'enfuiraient.

Ils s'étaient posés à coté d'une ouverture. Ingrid s'avança en dépliant sa double hache, et jeta un coup d'œil à la cavité.

Bon, je pense qu'on peut tous passer, mais faites attention, c'est très sombre…

Tous s'engouffrèrent à travers l'ouverture, en prenant soin d'attacher leurs dragons au sol, à l'aide de pieux plantés dans le sol.

Vous croyez que c'est habité ? demanda Astrid.

On espère que non ! Et si ça l'est, on les délogera je ne vois pas ou est le problème, toutes les tribus nous respectent, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on a dressé ces monstres, expliqua Rustik.

Ils s'enfoncèrent de plus en plus dans la structure. On entendait pas un bruit. Tout semblait calme, et pourtant c'est comme si une présence les observait et les suivait depuis leur arrivée.

Soudain, le bruissement d'une cape sur le sol. Et un faible rugissement, puis encore, la cape qui glisse sur le sol.

Varek hurla, provoquant un sursaut de la part des autres. Une petite lumière venait d'apparaître dans le fond, laissant voir une multitude de dragons regroupés autour d'elle.

La lumière devint de plus en plus forte, montrant de plus en plus de dragons sur les parois.

Depuis le début, ils étaient entourés de dragons, il y en avait partout, sur les parois, au plafond, partout.

Qui êtes vous ? fit une voix chuchotante à glacée le sang des dragonniers.

Les vikings restèrent tétanisés, cherchant de tous les cotés d'ou pouvait provenir cette voix.

Qui…qui est là ? baragouina Rustik.

Vous n'avez pas à le savoir, reprit la voix. C'était une voix de femme, douce et terrifiante à la fois.

Nous sommes ici chez nous, c'est tout ce que vous avez à savoir, fit une deuxième voix, une voix masculine cette fois-ci.

Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? cria Ingrid.

Il me semble que c'est à vous de répondre à cette question. Pourquoi êtes vous entrer ici ?

Rustik prit son courage à deux main et dit :

Nous cherchons une base !

Une base ? Et d'où venez vous au juste ?

De Beurk ! cria Stoik. Je m'appelle Stoik la Brute, et je suis le chef du village, ainsi que Rustik le Brave, nous sommes deux à le diriger. Peut-être que Beurk ça ne vous dit rien, mais sachez que ce n'est pas vos dragons qui vont nous impressionner ! On s'y connaît en dragons !

Mmmh…fit la deuxième voix, Rustik le Brave, ce ne serait pas lui qui dresse des dragons ? C'est bien ce que vous faites sur Beurk n'est ce pas ?

Oui, dit Rustik. Laissez nous entrer maintenant.

Non.

Comment ça non !? cria Rustik.

Il n'en est pas question, reprit la première voix. Partez maintenant.

Mais on a besoin de cet endroit ! Et on entrera de gré ou de force !

Alors comme ça, on est déterminé, fit la seconde voix. Et bien nous allons vous laisser une chance. La véritable entrée se trouve par le chemin de droite. Trouvez là, et allez-y. Mais sachez que nous n'avons aucune intention de vous laisser passer.

Exactement, dit la première, maintenant faites votre choix. Vous partez en paix, ou vous essayer, et vous mourrez. A vous de choisir.

On part ! cria Varek en faisant quelques pas en arrière.

On y va ! dit Rustik d'une voix glaciale. Hors de question d'en rester là. Si ils protègent cet endroit, c'est que c'est lui qu'il nous faut. Faites moi confiance, ils ne nous tuerons pas comme ça, et puis, on est des guerriers ! Nous acceptons votre défi, les deux fous furieux, mais promettez nous que si on s'en sort, vous nous laisserez visiter, et vous vous montrerez ! cria t-il.

Cela va de soi, mon cher Rustik le Brave, dit la voix d'un ton mielleux. Bonne chance !

La petite lumière s'éteignit, plongeant la salle dans le noir.

Ils sortirent leurs armes, un peu tremblants, un peu inquièts.

Bon qu'est ce qu'on attends ? hurla Rustik. Cherchons la sortie ! Enfin l'entrée !

Ils se précipitèrent vers la droite, se cognant contre les parois, en les tâtant du bout des doigts, pour trouver un chemin potentiel, quand soudain…

-Aaaaaah…

Kognedur venait de se prendre un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire, si fort qu'une de ses dents tomba sous le choc.

Les deux individus masqués sautèrent d'un rocher, épées à la main. La femme empoigna férocement Varek et lui enfonça son épée dans la cuisse, ce qui le fit hurler de douleur, tandis que l'homme projeta Kranedur contre une paroi avec son épée, entaillant profondément la joue de ce dernier.

Dragonniers, à l'attaque ! cria Rustik. Combattez, tuez les si il le faut, et trouvez cette sortie !

Ils couraient à présent dans tout les sens, cherchant deséspérement une sortie. L'homme se jeta sur Astrid, qui eu juste le temps et la chance de mettre sa hache devant elle au bon moment. Elle combattit l'ombre dans le noir, donnant des coups au hasard, tout comme son adversaire. Rustik arriva par derrière et donna un formidable coup de poing à l'agresseur qui tomba sous le choc.

Mais l'homme se releva immédiatement et partit se mettre en sécurité en haut d'un rocher. Mais il ne tarda pas à repasser à l'attaque, car on entendit Gustave pousser un cri.

Astrid courait le long des parois à l'aveugle, dans tout les sens, à la recherche d'une sortie, quand elle trébucha sur quelque chose. Elle s'écrasa sur le sol, et se releva, en tâtant le sol par curiosité pour ce qui l'avait fait trébucher. Le sol était humide, et elle ne tarda pas à trouver l'objet.

Trempée de la tête aux pieds, elle prit l'objet dans ses mains. Une main, de la peau et du…sang ?

Avec un hurlement de terreur, elle lança le bras loin d'elle, et repartit en courant. Rustik avait peut-être dit que ces gens ne les tueraient pas, ils n'avaient pas l'air pacifiques pour autant…

Tout en courant elle réfléchissait malgré elle à qui appartenait ce bras. Il était fin, ce n'était ni Varek, ni Rustik, ni Stoik…

Elle frissonna et essaya de chasser cette image de sa tête, tout bien réfléchi elle n'avait aucune envie de savoir à qui il appartenait.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle passait frénétiquement la main sur les parois, quand enfin son bras rencontra le vide. Elle s'y précipita, mais se ravisa aussitôt. Il fallait qu'elle prévienne les autres.

La sortie je l'ai trouvé ! Venez, c'est par ici ! Suivez ma voix ! hurla t-elle.

Ou est tu Astrid ? cria Ingrid.

Suivez ma voix ! Bon attendez je viens vous chercher !

Elle courut en sens inverse, parcourant le chemin dans l'autre sens à l'aveuglette, et arriva enfin à l'endroit où se battaient les autres.

\- Ici, je suis là, passez à coté de moi et c'est tout droit ! Allez y je couvre vos arrières !

En suivant la voix d'Astrid, ils se précipitèrent tous vers l'endroit d'ou elle provenait, passant à toute allure devant la jeune fille qui faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour garder son sang-froid.

Enfin, ils étaient tous passer, et c'était maintenant à Astrid de courir.

Elle s'élança en mettant sa hache derrière elle, juste au cas où les deux inconnus l'attaquerait.

Et elle eut raison, car bientôt elle entendit les pas précipités des agresseurs derrière elle.

Elle courut à toutes jambes, du plus vite qu'elle pouvait, mais elle entendit bientôt derrière elle le souffle de son assaillant, qui se rapprochait de plus en plus…

Laissez moi on a gagné maintenant ! cria t-elle sans s'arrêter de courir.

Ils ne répondirent rien, et au contraire, elle sentit une lame glacée s'enfoncer dans son avant bras. Elle la retira vite en poussant un cri de douleur, et fit de grands gestes avec sa hache pour les maintenir à distance. Mais rien à faire, l'homme, parant ses coups à chaque fois, l'empoigna par la gorge en serrant de plus en plus fort, la laissant s'étouffer dans ses bras sans la moindre nuance de remord.

Dans un effort suprême, la jeune fille donna un violent coup de pied en arrière, et visiblement elle avait fait mouche, puisqu'il la lâcha. Astrid se détacha de son étreinte, et donna un grand coup de hache dans le vide, mais elle sentit qu'elle avait touché quelque chose, voir même coupé quelque chose.

L'homme poussa un hurlement qui s'affaiblit de plus en plus, et finit par s'écraser sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

Fils ! cria la femme.

Ainsi, c'était donc son fils ?

Astrid ne réfléchit pas plus et en profita pour se faufiler dans l'ouverture, courant du plus vite qu'elle pouvait vers la lumière, donc la sortie.

Elle débarqua enfin dans la lumière, et fut un instant aveuglée.

Lorsqu'elle retrouva sa vue, jamais elle ne s'était retrouvée face à un tel paysage. Tout l'espace était verdoyant, recouvert d'arbres, d'herbe verte et de lacs, et même de cascades. Et cette place était peuplée d'un nombre incroyable de dragons, qui volaient joyeusement, et spectacle encore plus étonnant, un énorme dragon blanc se reposait au centre, et semblait veiller sur les autres.

Astrid, ça va ? demanda Rustik d'une voix douce.

Hein ? Ah oui, ça devrait aller, la plaie n'est pas trop profonde, dit-elle en montrant l'endroit ou l'épée s'était enfoncé.

Tu es sure ?

Oui oui, je suis une guerrière tu sais…Et toi tu n'a rien ?

Non, moi ça va, moi aussi je suis un guerrier, répondit-il en amenant les lèvres d'Astrid aux siennes. Il l'embrassa passionnément en prenant garde à ne pas toucher ses blessures.

Astrid rompit le baiser, gênée de faire ça devant tout le monde, et demanda :

Est ce que les autres vont bien ? Parce que tout à l'heure…j'ai vu un…un bras sur le chemin…

Astrid…il va falloir être forte…

Quoi ? cria t-elle d'une petite voix aigu.

On est pas tous revenus Astrid.

Et tu m'annonces ça comme ça !? cria t-elle, paniquée.

Désolé, dit il d'une voix un peu froide.

Oh…excuse moi ce n'est pas ta faute mais…qui ?

Elle n'était pas sure de vouloir connaître la réponse. Perdre un membre de l'équipe si tôt n'était pas ce que l'on appelait une bonne nouvelle.

Elle vit le regard de Rustik se diriger sur Kranedur, et elle ne put que le regarder aussi. Il semblait complétement anéanti, et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il avait l'air vide, comme si il manquait une partie de lui même…

Kognedur…murmura Astrid.

Et au loin, elle vit, la silhouette des deux inconnus, volants sur des dragons. La première sur un stormcutter, et la deuxième, sur un furie nocturne.

Un furie nocturne ? Ce nom sonna aux oreilles d'Astrid comme la mort elle même. Ce dragon était le démon par excellence. Comme l'homme qui se trouvait dessus. Et au fond d'elle, elle se promit qu'elle vengerait son amie. N'importe qui seront ces deux personnes, elle les tuerai, car jamais elle n'avait ressentit une haine aussi grande et profonde que pour eux. Ils le paieront, ils mourront, voilà tout ce qui résonnait dans l'esprit d'Astrid en cette instant précis.

Et derrière elle, Kranedur sanglotait en tenant un quelque chose entre ses bras. Une traînée de longs cheveux blonds tressés.

Un bateau, en mer

Monsieur, rappelez moi pourquoi doit-on aller là-bas ?

Parce qu'il y a un alpha ? grogna l'homme.

C'était un grand homme musclé, le visage parsemé de cicatrices, et à la longue chevelure noire tressée et graisseuse.

Tant qu'il y aura cet alpha en vie, je ne me sentirai pas en sécurité, il peut contrôler tous les dragons, ce qui pourrait se réveler catastrophique pour notre armée si jamais l'ennemi voulait s'en servir. On va donc le tuer, c'est essentiel.

Bien monsieur Poing sanglant. A tout l'équipage, cap au nord !

Et le navire disparut dans la brume, suivi par une centaine d'autres bateaux de guerre.

 **Alors ça vous a plu ? Oui oui, je suis sadique d'avoir tué Kognedur comme ça mais c'est essentiel pour l'histoire ! xD**

 **N'hésitez pas à rewiewer !**

 **A la prochaine !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut tout le monde!**

 **Voilà le troisième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

 **Et j'avais oublié de préciser que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, c'est à dreamworks.**

 **Réponse aux rewiews :**

 **Plume Chouette :** **perdre un membre...sérieux? xD Bonne lecture à toi !**

 **Juju :** **Merci pour ta rewiew, ça m'a fait très plaisir! ^^ Oui je sais que je me met tous les fans de hiccstrid sur le dos mais bon c'est pas grave x) Si je ne vais pas vous faire trop souffrir? C'est à voir... Bonne lecture ! :)**

 **Lunny** **: Contente que ça te plaise ! La rencontre Stoik-Valka ? Ca ne va pas se passer comme tu l'imagines à mon avis x) Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Pdv Astrid

Disparus. Ca fait plusieurs heures que je les cherche. Ces deux inconnus, ou plutôt ces deux inconscients qui ne savent pas encore ce que ça fait de s'être attaqué à moi.

Parce que pour moi, la mort d'une de mes amies, c'est un défi qu'on me lance à la figure. Ils veulent qu'on se batte ? On le fera, il suffit juste qu'ils viennent nous montrer leurs sales têtes, qu'ils osent venir se présenter devant moi, et la fête pourra commencer.

Peut-être qu'ils ont peur après tout, ils ont peur de moi, ils ont vu que j'étais parfaitement capable de leur tenir tête dans le noir, alors imaginez au grand jour !

En tout cas une chose est sure, ils vont bientôt regretter d'être venus au monde, je me le promets, et je le promets à Krane, et à toute la bande. Ils peuvent compter sur moi.

 _Ils peuvent compter sur moi._

\- Hep ! Tout le monde ! m'écriai-je. Vous me les laisserez, je veux me charger d'eux personnellement ! Vous ne m'aiderez que si vraiment j'ai besoin d'aide ! Mais sinon, je les veux pour moi ! Krane, je te promets, je te ramènerais leur tête !

* * *

Harold ?

Oui maman ?

Dis moi…ça va mieux ta jambe ? Tu peux marcher, tout va bien ?

Oui, ça ira…merci de m'avoir fait ça au fait. Enfin, j'étais quand même mieux avant…

La jambe du jeune homme avait été remplacée par un bout de bois tout simple, mais assez résistant et pratique pour qu'il puisse marcher, courir et tout faire normalement. Elle avait été collée à son moignon par de la salive de Raincutter, très collant mais aussi anti-coagulent et cicatrisant.

Les deux « inconnus » s'étaient placés sur une corniche au dessus du petit groupe de dragonniers, et les observaient avec attention.

Je crois qu'il va falloir se présenter, dit Valka, il faudra juste faire attention à la jeune fille blonde, elle a l'air de nous en vouloir…

Je sais…c'est ma faute en même temps, c'est moi qui a tué la fille, je n'aurai pas du, je me suis laisser emporter…

Si, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, c'est comme ça qu'il faut protéger cet endroit, il faut savoir faire des sacrifices.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

Bon aller, on va y aller, enfile ton masque, ordonna t-elle.

Et pour paraître mystérieux, il faut qu'on sache tous leurs prénoms n'est ce pas ?

Oui, c'est bien pour ça que je les écoute depuis tout à l'heure.

Oui…dons le petit chef brun, c'est Rustik le Brave, et le gros chef roux, c'est Stoik c'est ça ?

Oh…oui, c'est Stoik la Brute si tu veux le nom complet…

Oui, c'est encore mieux le nom complet…ça va ? Tu as l'air bizarre, tu les connais ?

Tu es trop perspicace Harold…je t'expliquerai en temps voulu.

D'accord. Donc ensuite, la blonde c'est Astrid, le gros blond c'est Varek, et le blond tout fin qui pleure depuis trois heures c'est Krane…

Exactement, mais je pense que Krane, ce n'est qu'un surnom, ça doit être un nom comme Kranik ou je ne sais quoi…on verra bien. Et les deux derniers tu sais qui c'est ?

Oui, la brune, c'est Ingrid, et le petit brun, c'est Gustave.

Parfait.

* * *

Pdv Astrid

Juste derrière moi, je les entends, ils viennent de sauter.

Sans même prendre la peine de me retourner, je dis :

Vous croyez vraiment qu'on ne vous entends pas ?

Ma voix est tellement froide que je ne la reconnait pas.

Nous n'avons jamais pensé ça, répondit la femme le plus simplement du monde.

Je me retourne lentement, j'avoue avoir du mal à garder mes sentiments meurtriers au fond de moi.

Les deux font à peu près la même taille, et portent des sortes de masques ancestraux.

Celui de la femme est tout bleu et hérissé de pics, elle porte une sorte de robe ouverte, un pantalon serré et de grosses bottes fourrées. Dans sa main gauche, elle tient un gros bouclier orné de runes, et je parvint à lire quelques phrases qui semblent vouloir dire « Il n'y a pas d'âme plus pure que celle d'un dragon », ce qui ne fait que m'énerver d'avantage, cette phrase est d'une stupidité affligeante. Et dans sa main gauche, elle tient un grand bâton, qui lui sert sans doute d'arme, et peut-être à invoquer l'âme des dragons qui sait, ces gens n'ont pas l'air normaux, il faut s'attendre à tout.

L'homme est…tout fin ? Il m'avait semblé extrêmement fort quand il m'a étranglé pourtant, et là, on ne va quand même me faire croire que j'ai failli me faire maîtriser par ça !

A part ça, môssieur porte une sorte de masque noir, qui lui entour la tête, ne laissant apparaître que ses yeux, d'un vert éclatant. Il porte une tunique rouge cuivrée, et un long pantalon brun, avec des bottes toutes simple et…une jambe en bois ! Qui as l'air toute neuve !

Je me rappelle de ce qu'il s'est passé dans la grotte, je lui ai coupé la jambe ? Sans doute oui !

Je lui fais un grand sourire, en appuyant fortement le regard sur sa jambe de bois, en faisant un petit signe de tête. Ses yeux verts me fixent d'un regard perçant, mais bizarrement, ce n'est pas de la colère, c'est presque du regret ?! Par ce simple regard, j'ai l'impression qu'il me pardonne.

Mon sourire tombe en quelques secondes, qu'est ce qu'il a à me regarder comme ça cet imbécile ?

Déstabilisée, j'essaie de regarder autre chose que ses yeux. Ah c'est lui qui portait une cape, celle qui glissait sur le sol.

Voyant qu'il n'arrête pas de me regarder, je décide d'engager la conversation, il ne faut surtout pas les laisser gagner.

Vous n'avez pas honte de vous cachez comme ça ? Retirez vos masques et osez nous regarder en face bande de lâches !

Je vois qu'ils hésitent. Mais finalement, la femme porte les mains à sa tête, et retire son masque d'un seul coup.

Elle a de longs cheveux bruns clairs attachés en une longue queue de cheval, des yeux verts comme son fils.

Je suis sure de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part…

Un grand soupir attira mon attention. C'est Stoik, il vient de tomber à genoux et regarde la femme comme si il s'agissait d'une apparition. Et soudain, la mémoire me revient. C'est Valka, c'est la femme du chef, disparue ! Et l'autre c'est probablemment son fils !

A propos de l'autre, il retire enfin son masque. Il a les mêmes cheveux que ses parents, des mèches qui volent un peu dans tous les sens, d'une couleur auburn brillant.

Il a des grands yeux verts que l'on voyait déjà avant, mais ils paraissaient encore plus verts comme ça. Il fallait bien avouer qu'il avait un visage plutôt harmonieux…ça changeait un peu des vikings de Beurk.

Bonjour, je suis Valka, et je vous présente mon fils, Harold.

Euh je…Bonjour, dis-je d'une voix timide.

Ce n'est pas possible. C'est un cauchemar. Les deux idoles de Beurk sont en fait des meurtriers. Car non, je ne risque pas d'oublier ce qu'ils ont fait à Kogne.

Je les hais tout les deux. C'est définitif et ça ne changera jamais.

Mais Stoik n'a pas l'air du même avis. Au contraire, il avance vers elle. Mais alors qu'il était à un mètre d'elle, Valka pris son bâton et contre toute attente, elle le frappa de toutes ses forces sur la tête, si fort que le chef tomba au sol.

Mais…Val…

Il n'y a pas de « Val » entre nous Stoik ! Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Que je vais te sauter dans les bras ?

Mais…

Tais toi ! Tout ce que je veux bien entendre, ce sont des remerciements pour ne pas vous avoir tués sur le champ ! Et maintenant, vous allez me dire ce que vous êtes venus faire ici ! cria t-elle.

Rustik écarta Stoik et vint se placer devant elle.

Salut ! Moi c'est Rustik le Brave !

On le sait déjà.

Oui bien sur bien sur…mais c'est pas le sujet. Alors, je vous explique gentiment ce qu'on va faire, vous allez gentiment partir d'ici et nous laisser gentiment habiter cet endroit à votre place. C'est clair ?

J'espère que tu rigoles petit.

Rustik haussa le ton.

Je ne suis pas petit ! J'ai le même âge que votre crétin de fils !

Pendant un instant, il n'y eu plus un bruit, puis Valka reprit :

Bien. Je propose que nous allions discuter de ça ailleurs, entre chefs.

J'accepte. Stoik venez, on va débattre, et j'ai besoin de vous.

Le chef la suivit d'un air contrit, et ils s'éloignèrent tout les trois, nous laissant derrière avec son fils.

Un grand silence suivit, interrompu seulement par les sanglots de Krane.

Enfin, le jeune homme –qui ne m'inspirait que le dégout- prit la parole :

Je suis désolé pour ta sœur Krane…

Ces quelques mots me firent voir rouge.

Tu es désolé ? Tu es désolé ? Et tu crois quoi ? Qu'on va te répondre que c'est pas grave, et qu'on est désolés de t'avoir coupé la jambe parce que tu es le fils du chef ?

Non.

Non ? C'est tout ce que tu es capable de répondre ? Sache qu'on ne te pardonnera pas ! Tu es horrible, et tout ce que tu nous inspires, c'est le dégoût ! Nous sommes simplement venu par hasard vous rencontrer, et vous, sans même réfléchir, vous nous attaquez, et vous…vous l'avez tuée !

Vous aussi, vous m'inspirez le dégout. Mais je suis quand même désolé, je ne voulais pas la tuer.

Dans un élan de rage incontrôlable, je lui sautai dessus, et il tomba en arrière. A genoux au dessus de lui, mes poings le martelait de coups que je ne pouvais arrêter. Si j'avais ma hâche à coté de moi, je l'aurai certainement découpé en morceau. Mais comme je ne l'avais pas, je me contentait de le frapper le plus fort que je pouvais.

Soudain, il m'agrippa la gorge et commença à serrer. Je portais mes mains aux siennes en essayant de lui faire lacher prise. Mais rien à faire, il avait une poigne pas possible !

Il se releva tout en continuant de me serrer la gorge, et une fois debout, il me souleva presque du sol.

Je serrai les dents pour m'empecher de crier, mais un petit cri étranglé m'échappa.

Enfin, il desserra son emprise et me laissa tomber mollement sur le sol.

Je reprit vaguement mes esprits et me remit rapidement sur pied, prête à lui faire regretter tous ses actes, à cet enfoiré.

Mais il avait disparu.

Je courus ramasser ma hache, et jeta un regard circulaire autour de moi. Aucune trace de lui.

Où est-il passé ?

Il a sauté dans le vide, par ici, me répondit Varek en frissonnant.

Hein ? Il s'est suicidé ?

Varek haussa les épaules.

Voulant être sure de moi, je m'approchais de l'endroit ou il avait sauté, paraît-il.

Un immense gouffre, qui semblait sans fin, s'étendait sous mes pieds.

Et au centre, à moitié caché par la brume, se tenait un immense, le plus gigantesque dragon que je n'avais jamais vu. Tout blanc, avec de longues défenses.

C'est l'Ice Beast, notre protecteur fit la voix d'Harold, autour de moi.

Sa voix me parvenait, mais impossible de savoir d'où elle venait.

Soudain, quelque chose m'attrapa avec force, et me souleva du sol.

Sans comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, je cherchais à me dégager, j'entendit vaguement les autres m'appeler, puis je sentit une grande douleur au crâne, et enfin plus rien, le noir.

* * *

Rustik fusilla Valka du regard, et Stoik ne savait que faire. Voilà à peut près une heure qu'ils discutaient de ce qu'il convenait de faire. A qui allait finalement appartenir cet endroit ?

Très bien, ma décision est prise, déclara Valka.

Parfait. Je vous écoute.

Mais alors qu'elle allait parler, Ingrid arriva en trombe dans la clairière ou ils s'étaient installés et dit d'une voix paniquée :

Chef ! Astrid a été enlevée !

Par qui ? demanda Rustik frénétiquement.

Par un dragon noir, et je crois bien que sur son dos, il y avait le fils !

Rustik se leva aussitôt, et lança un regard noir à Valka.

\- Alors ça, vous allez le regretter.

 **Voilà ce chapitre était assez court et pas beaucoup d'action, mais comme on dit c'est le calme avant la tempête!**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à rewiewer et je vous dit à la prochaine fois!**

 **Et joyeux noël si je ne poste pas avant!**

 **Skyjedi :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Voilà le chapitre 4 !**

 **Merci à tous pour vos rewiew, auxquelles je vais répondre ici :**

 **Juju :** **Oui il était un peu court désolé, mais celui là est plus long ;) Lavraie Tempête arrive dans le prochain chapitre ! Enfin, le début. Enfin tu verra xD Merci et bonne lecture!**

 **Plumechouette :** **Tu vas voir, tout va t'être expliqué...mais dans le prochain chapitre, pas dans celui-là x)**

 **Toothlesspower :** **Merci ! Oui Harold et Astrid, on les connaît, ils sont toujours comme ça, même quand ils se connaissent pas xD**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture pour un chapitre entièrement contré sur Harold et Astrid!**

* * *

Un vent frais me caresse le visage. L'air est doux, et apporte un parfum de fleur et d'herbe fraîche avec lui.

Je suis allongée dans l'herbe, je le sens.

Sans doute je pourrai rester allongée ici pendant des heures et des heures, mais il faut bien que je me lève. J'ai la tête douloureuse, surement à cause du choc de tout à l'heure.

Le choc de tout à l'heure. Tout me revient, la mort de Kognedur, l'apparition de Valka et son fils Harold, lui qui m'étrangle, et puis le choc, cette impression de tomber dans le vide.

J'ouvre les yeux. Pendant un temps, tout est flou, je ne distingue plus rien. Et puis la forme d'un visage apparaît et me souffle :

Tu vas bien ?

C'est…c'est toi Rustik ?

Non.

Et d'un seul coup, ma vision se restaura, et je vis se dessiner les traits d'Harold.

Ne t'approche pas de moi ! hurlais-je.

 **PDV Général**

Astrid se releva violemment, et envoya son pied dans la mâchoire d'Harold. Elle avança vers lui pour lui donner un autre coup mais elle chancela sous le choc de son réveil brutal.

Sa tête lui tournait dans tous les sens, et elle tomba en arrière, avant d'être rattrapée de justesse par Harold.

Lâche moi ! cria t-elle, qu'est ce tu m'a fait pour que je sois dans cette état ?

Je ne t'ai rien fait du tout, répondit-il en la posant délicatement sur le sol, mais peut-être que si tu te calmais, ça irait mieux.

Je n'ai pas besoin de me reposer ! lui cria t-elle.

Et bien fait comme tu veux, mais arrête de m'attaquer dès que tu me vois s'il te plait. J'aimerais qu'on discute un peu si tu veux bien…Astrid.

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

Comment connaît tu mon prénom ?

Pour toute réponse, il lui fit un sourire mystérieux accompagné d'un petit « bonne question », ce qui ne fit qu'énerver encore plus Astrid.

Ce n'est pas ton petit air suffisant qui va m'impressionner ! Je me contrefiche de la façon dont tu connais mon nom, tout ce qui m'importe, c'est de te faire payer ce que tu lui as fait ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es le fils du chef que ça change quelque chose !

Il secoua nerveusement la tête.

Je ne chercherais pas à dire que je suis désolé où quoi que ce soit, je veux juste que tu comprennes que je ne faisais que défendre notre place. Cet endroit est sacré pour moi, et pour ma mère. Il est normal que je me batte pour empêcher des personnes mal intentionnées d'entrer.

Parce que nous sommes des personnes mal intentionnées ?

Exactement.

Elle fronça les sourcils, et se releva d'un bond, prête à en découdre avec le jeune homme.

On peut savoir en quoi on serait « mal intentionnés » ? lui hurla t-elle. On est juste venus pour

Sa phrase se termina en un cri étranglé. Astrid se jeta en arrière et chercha sa hache du regard partout autour d'elle alors qu'une grande masse noire venait d'atterrir sous ses yeux, les yeux flamboyants et les crocs sortis.

Arrivant à la conclusion que sa hache n'était pas avec elle, elle se résigna à attaquer le dragon avec une longue branche trouvée sur le sol, et à la force de ses poings.

Elle se jeta sur le dragon noir en poussant un cri de rage mais sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, elle se retrouva face contre terre.

Harold venait de lui faire un croche-pied, et à présent il s'interposait entre la jeune guerrière et le furie nocturne.

Krokmou ! Calme toi !

Ainsi, cet assassin connaissait le dragon. Astrid le regarda parler doucement à la bête, et éprouva aussitôt un sentiment de malaise en voyant ça. Qui était donc ce viking, qui pouvait parler à ces démons, à ces monstres ?

Astrid…je te présente Krokmou ! dit Harold d'une voix réjouie.

Encore sous le choc, Astrid ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de placer son bâton devant elle, pour prévenir une éventuelle attaque.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne va pas te faire de mal !

Tu…tu arrives à parler avec ce démon ? Tu es l'un des leurs n'est ce pas ? dit Astrid d'une voix tremblante, presque paniquée.

C'est bien plus simple que tout ça Astrid, nous sommes amis, et nous pouvons nous comprendre car nous acceptons de nous faire confiance mutuellement.

Le teint livide, Astrid fit quelques pas en arrière.

Tu es de leur coté…ça explique ce que tu as fait…tu es comme eux, tu es un monstre ! Il…il faut que j'aille prévenir les autres, oui c'est ça je retourne les voir…

Elle fit volte face et se précipita dans l'autre direction, cherchant à tout prix à s'éloigner d'Harold et Krokmou.

De son coté, Harold marmonna :

Elle comprend vraiment tout de travers…

Puis il sauta sur le dos de son dragon, et ils s'envolèrent en suivant les traces d'Astrid qui fuyait du plus vite qu'elle pouvait. Il l'aperçut en dessous de lui, courant rapidement.

Il fit signe à Krokmou de se rapprocher le plus possible du sol, et quand ils furent assez près, il sauta.

Il atterrit en roulé-boulé sur le sol à quelques pas d'Astrid qui continuait sa course sans se retourner.

Il se remit sur pieds en quelques secondes et lui courut après. Krokmou lança un tir de plasma qui obligea Astrid à s'arrêter, et quand elle voulu passer par un autre chemin, il était déjà trop tard, Harold se trouvait juste devant elle.

Qu'est ce que tu veut ? lui cracha t-elle.

Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, ni à avoir peur de Krokmou d'accord ?

Je n'ai pas peur ! Je m'appelle Astrid Sans Peur Hofferson, je suppose que c'est assez clair !?

Oui oui excuse moi, mais pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas peur, la manière dont tu me fuit me paraît plutôt…lâche. Enfin passons, reprit-il en voyant qu'elle s'apprêtait à répliquer, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi est ce que tu ne veut pas me donner de seconde chance ?

Pourquoi est ce que je t'en donnerai une ?

Parce que j'aimerais que tu comprennes que nous ne sommes pas les monstres que tu crois, et que les dragons non plus.

Elle fit non de la tête et esquissa un mouvement pour s'en aller, mais Harold la retint aussitôt.

S'il te plait…fais moi confiance tu ne regrettera pas d'entendre ce que j'ai à dire, je te le promets, supplia t-il en tenant fermement sa botte.

Astrid soupira.

De toute façon je n'ai pas le choix, tu refuses que je parte.

Donc tu acceptes de me suivre ?

Bon très bien mais gare à toi, je sais me battre.

Je l'avais déjà compris.

Elle haussa les épaules d'exaspération.

Bon. Donne moi ta main, ordonna t-il.

Pardon ?

Fais moi confiance.

Hésitante, elle lui tendit sa main, et Harold l'agrippa fermement. Il l'entraîna vers Krokmou, et Astrid, comprenant soudainement ce que faisait Harold, arracha immédiatement sa main.

Hors de question que je touche cette chose ! cria t-elle en pointant Krokmou du doigt.

Le dragon rugit doucement à cette attaque, contrôlant ses gestes pour faire plaisir à Harold.

Harold soupira.

Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi fermée ! Je t'ai dit qu'il n'allait rien t'arriver !

Astrid respira un grand coup, puis avança sa main vers le furie nocturne.

Tout doucement, elle déposa la main sur son museau, et envoya un regard à Harold qui signifiait clairement « Tu croyais vraiment que je n'était pas capable de faire ça ».

Bien, ferme les yeux maintenant.

Elle avait commencé quelque chose, autant aller jusqu'au bout, alors elle lui obéi, et ferma les yeux.

Elle avait beau montrer qu'elle n'avait pas peur, au fond, elle n'était vraiment pas rassurée.

Calme toi. Ne fais plus attention au monde extérieur. Concentre toi sur Krokmou, essaie de voir ce qu'il veut te dire.

Se concentrer sur Krokmou ? Un peu désorientée, Astrid essaya de faire attention à tout ce qu'il se passait sous sa main.

Elle ressentit d'abord une chaleur intense. La peau du dragon était chaude, écailleuse, mais son contact n'avait rien de désagréable.

Au contraire, c'était plutôt doux, et apaisant.

En se concentrant un peu plus sur ce qu'elle ressentait, Astrid crut comprendre, comme si une petite voix lui chuchotait à l'oreille, que Krokmou cherchait avant tout l'amitié, et la confiance.

Avec elle. Une guerrière, une tueuse de dragon, qui en possédait un seulement pour voler et l'exploiter. Malgré ça, Krokmou semblait chercher à établir un contact avec elle.

Astrid ouvrit les yeux, et les plongea dans ceux du furie nocturne. Ils étaient magnifiques, d'un vert profond, superbe. Elle lui sourit.

C'était sans doute la première fois qu'un dragon l'acceptait comme elle est.

Enfin, bien sur, jamais elle n'avait vraiment essayé ça avec Tempête. Le seul contact qu'elle n'avait jamais eu avec sa dragonne était celui des coups de fouet.

Krokmou c'est bien ça ? demanda t-elle d'une petite voix.

Le dragon poussa un petit couinement qui voulait dire oui, et laissa Astrid le caresser sur toute la tête.

Harold…

Oui ?

Est ce que ce truc marche avec tous les dragons ? Je pourrai peut-être essayer avec ma dragonne.

Bien sur. Mais tu sais, ce n'est pas un truc, c'est simplement que tu essaie d'écouter ce que les dragons veulent te dire, que tu essaie de comprendre pourquoi font-ils ça et pas autre chose…ce n'est pas magique, il n'y a pas de « truc ».

Astrid hocha vaguement la tête, trop occupée à observer Krokmou.

Où se trouve ta dragonne ?

De l'autre coté de la grotte, accrochée à un piquet.

Ouais d'accord, grommela t-il.

Se sentant un peu coupable, Astrid dit :

Tu sais ce n'est pas de ma faute, j'ai été éduquée comme ça…

Moi aussi je viens de Beurk je te rappelle. Bon, on ne va pas continuer à débattre avant d'avoir vu ta dragonne.

Il monta sur le dos de Krokmou en lui caressant la tête, puis tendit la main à Astrid.

Ce sera plus rapide par les airs.

Astrid hésita un instant puis acquiesça, et monta derrière Harold en prenant bien soin d'ignorer la main qu'il lui tendait.

On peut y aller mon grand !

Aussitôt, Krokmou ouvrit largement les ailes et s'envola en faisant voler des touffes d'herbe autour de lui.

Ils survolèrent le grand espace, cette sorte de paradis pour dragons, et en voyant des centaines de dragons voler un peu partout, en formant des tourbillons colorés, Astrid commença à trouver ce spectacle beau, épatant même.

Finalement, elle ne savait pas trop que penser. Qui avait raison ? Les vikings de Beurk, toujours à obliger les dragons à se plier à leur volonté, où alors Harold et sa mère, vivant en harmonie totale avec ces créatures ?

Elle verrait bien avec sa dragonne. En attendant, elle pouvait admirer le paysage, car sur Tempête, elle ne pouvait pas le faire, trop occupée à l'obliger à suivre ses directives. Elle s'accrocha un peu plus à Harold et se pencha sur la gauche en apercevant un groupe de dragons vipères qui vaquaient joyeusement à leurs occupations. Pourquoi Tempête ne pourraient pas vivre avec eux, sans corde autour du cou, sans coups de fouet répétés ?

Comment s'appelle ta dragonne ? Elle est de quelle espèce ?

C'est un dragon vipère et elle s'appelle Tempête de Sang.

Tempête suffira.

Oui.

Les joues rouges d'avoir donner ce nom à sa dragonne, Astrid se reconcentra sur le paysage en essayant d'oublier la voix froide d'Harold quand il avait dit « Tempête suffira ».

Enfin, ils sortirent de l'iceberg, et se posèrent à coté des dragons attachés. En dehors du dôme, il faisait un froid glacial, et les pauvres dragons, transis, reposaient sur le sol dans un état lamentable.

Astrid essaya vainement de marmonner des excuses face au regard noir que lui lança Harold.

Descend immédiatement de Krokmou et va libérer ces dragons, ordonna t-il d'une voix tellement froide qu'Astrid n'osa pas riposter et s'exécuta.

Elle détacha tous les dragons, et repartit tout de suite vers Harold qui la regardait durement. Il remonta sur Krokmou, Astrid grimpa derrière lui et ils s'envolèrent.

Les autres dragons suivirent avec l'espoir de trouver, peut-être, un peu de chaleur et de nourriture entre les parois de l'iceberg.

En arrivant à l'intérieur, les dragons épuisés s'écroulèrent dans l'herbe, tandis que Harold jeta presque Astrid en dehors de Krokmou.

Maintenant tu va m'aider à soigner ces dragons, dit-il d'une voix toujours aussi froide.

Elle hocha la tête et lui demanda ce qu'il convenait de faire, question auquel Harold répondit par une liste de choses à faire, de l'alimentation au pansage des blessures.

Pendant tout l'après-midi, ils soignèrent tous les dragons de Beurk venus jusqu'ici.

Alors que le soleil commençait à décliner, les dragons s'endormirent, après avoir pu manger et être soignés et chouchoutés.

Astrid regarda Tempête fermer les yeux, et un élan de bienveillance la traversa. Elle ne savait pas trop ni pourquoi ni comment, mais une chose était sure, ce qui s'était passé avec Krokmou l'avait profondément ébranlée, et sans doute dans le bon sens. En posant son regard sur Harold qui caressait calmement Croc de Fer, ou Krochefer comme il l'avait renommé, elle comprenait enfin sa volonté de protéger coûte que coûte cette endroit magnifique.

Mais elle n'oubliait pour autant pas la mort de Kognedur, et elle se sentait déchirée en deux. D'un coté, elle voulait le tuer, le déchiqueter pour son crime et retourner auprès de Rustik et des autres, et d'un autre coté, elle voulait rester avec Harold, au moins une journée de plus, pour apprendre comment il faisait pour parler aux dragons, savoir comment nouer un lien avec Tempête. Et peut-être, après tout, qu'elle pouvait pardonner à Harold.

\- Je suppose que tu veux que je te ramène chez les autres sauvages ? dit Harold de la voix froide qu'il n'avait pas quittée depuis qu'il avait vu les dragons.

On dit « Beurkiens », c'est mieux, glissa Astrid du coin des lèvres.

Harold lui jeta un regard noir en bougonnant un vague « moi aussi je viens de Beurk ».

Bon Harold…je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai infligée jusqu'ici aux dragons. Je ne pouvais pas savoir…

Tu crois vraiment que je vais accepter tes excuses ?

Surprise, Astrid eut un moment de recul, mais elle comprit aussitôt.

D'accord. Fais ce que tu veux. Tu as le droit de me détester après ce que j'ai fait tout comme j'ai le droit de te détester pour ce que tu as fait. Mais sache que je comprends que tu as juste voulu protéger ce magnifique endroit, et que ce n'était pas forcément voulu. Alors je voulais juste te dire que…que je n'essaierai plus de te tuer, et que je te pardonnerai peut-être un jour.

Harold la toisa d'un regard calculateur, puis dit :

Très bien. Et bien je te propose, si tu veux bien, qu'on fasse la paix. On a tout les deux des motifs pour se détester, tu as raison. Mais je propose d'oublier ça, et de passer à autre chose. De repartir à zéro.

Il lui tendit la main d'un air sérieux, et Astrid la serra maladroitement.

Oui, dit-elle simplement.

Ils se sourirent, un peu gênés.

Plus enthousiasme, Astrid reprit :

Tu veux bien m'apprendre à être amie avec Tempête ? Je pense que je vais rester une journée de plus ici !

Tu es sure ? Ils vont s'inquiéter pour toi, surtout ton fiancé, annonça t-il en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot, ce qui fit rougir largement les joues d'Astrid.

Non non non ça ira ils savent que je suis capable de survivre toute seule !

Très bien dans ce cas là tu peux rester.

A présent, le soleil était presque couché, et la nuit approchait.

Je pense que je vais aller me coucher, déclara Astrid, la journée a été épuisante…

Tu n'a qu'a dormir contre Tempête, proposa Harold, ça vous rapprocheraient.

Hein ? Euh…oui sans doute.

Elle se cala contre le flanc de sa dragonne, sentant bien sa respiration contre elle.

Harold s'allongea contre Krokmou en décrochant sa récente jambe de bois.

Lorsqu'Astrid le vit, comme ça, sans sa jambe, un étrange sentiment de culpabilité vint l'habiter. Au moins, ils sont à égalité, pensa t-elle. Sa jambe et du maltraitage de dragons contre la mort de Kognedur. C'est plus ou moins juste.

Bonne nuit Astrid, lui dit-il de loin.

\- Bonne nuit Harold, répondit-elle. Puis elle s'endormit, le sourire aux lèvres.


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut les dragonniers !**

 **Pour commencer, réponse aux rewiews.**

 **Toothlesspower** **: Merci ! La réaction de Rustik...elle va arriver dans ce chapitre ! Et c'est vrai qu'une évolution de mentalité chez les autres risque d'être plus compliquée xD**

 **Juju** **: Merci beaucoup !** **Un réel rapprochement entre Harold et Astrid ? Patience...Tu verra xD**

 **Krokmou07** **: Voilà la suite !**

 **Pour ce chapitre, on fait un saut dans le temps de deux jours. On a donc d'un coté Harold et Astrid qui commencent à bien s'entendre, et de l'autre les dragonniers de Beurk et Valka qui promet à Rustik qu'Harold lui ramènera Astrid. Mais la patience de Rustik a des limites...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Valka ! Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ? Où est votre fils ? Pourquoi il l'a enlevée ? Vous l'avez fait exprès !

Calme toi petit il ne va rien lui arriver à ta chérie ! répliqua Valka avec une expression de haine absolue sur le visage.

Ces mots rendirent fou le jeune chef, et avec un cri de rage il sauta au cou de Valka, l'étranglant à moitié.

Vous allez immédiatement me conduire à Astrid ! hurla t-il en resserrant toujours ses mains autour de la gorge de Valka. Cela fait deux jours qu'elle a disparu et que vous dites qu'il ne va rien lui arriver ! Alors ça suffit, vous me conduisez à elle ! Maintenant !

N'ayant pas vraiment le choix, Valka fit un petit « oui » étouffé, et Rustik la laissa tomber mollement sur le sol.

-Venez, c'est par ici, murmura t-elle.

Rustik la suivit en mettant sa hache devant Valka pour la menacer, prêt à en découdre avec Harold si il le fallait. Enfin même pas si il le fallait, il le ferait de toute façon rien que pour lui avoir enlevé Astrid.

Ils marchèrent dans une prairie verdoyante, Valka guidant toujours la marche, la hache de Rustik restant à quelques centimètres de sa gorge.

C'est ici, dans cette clairière je suppose, c'est l'endroit préféré de mon fils.

Parfait. Entrons, ordonna t-il en poussant violemment Valka en avant, ce qui la fit tomber sur le sol la tête le première. Elle se releva, la bouche ensanglantée, et entra dans la clairière d'un air navré.

Rustik faillit s'étrangler en voyant la scène.

Non…il n'a pas le droit…

Harold tenait délicatement la main d'Astrid, et l'approchait du nez de Tempête. Astrid avait fermé les yeux, et se guidait seulement grâce à Harold et en sentant la présence de sa dragonne à quelques pas.

Et en même temps, ils se souriaient tout les deux.

Ne la touche pas ! hurla Rustik.

Astrid et Harold sursautèrent, et Astrid poussa un cri de stupeur.

Euh…Rustik, laisse moi t'expliquer, commença t-elle.

Non, tu n'a pas à t'expliquer Astrid ! cria t-il. C'est moi qui vais m'expliquer avec lui !

Il se précipita rageusement sur Harold qui ne savait pas trop comment réagir, et lui envoya un formidable coup de poing.

Harold tomba lourdement sur le sol, et avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit, il reçu le pied de Rustik dans la mâchoire. Il porta les mains à sa bouche, et sentit du sang couler entre ses dents.

Rustik esquissa un autre coup, mais Harold roula sur le coté, l'évitant de peu. Il se releva rapidement et envoya sa jambe de bois dans le poing tendu de Rustik, avant de le jeter à terre en le frappant au ventre.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de se baisser et envoya à nouveau sa jambe dans les dents de Rustik, puis l'empoigna par le col avant de le balancer sur le sol, aux pieds d'Astrid.

Extrêmement vexé, et de plus en plus énervé, Rustik se releva d'un coup, pris son adversaire par les épaules et lui donna un violent coup de tête, avec son casque en métal.

La vision d'Harold s'obscurcit brusquement, et Rustik en profita pour lui donner des coups partout où il pouvait, et Harold chancela. Rustik le souleva du sol, le porta au dessus de sa tête, et le jeta, non, l'écrasa sur le sol. Sans laisser à Harold une seule échappatoire, il le re-souleva et l'envoya violemment contre un arbre, dont l'écorce se fendit sous le choc. Harold ferma les yeux et essaya de reprendre ses esprits mais Rustik l'attrapa et le jeta à nouveau à terre, et commença à l'étrangler avec un petit sourire sadique.

Croyant que le combat était gagné, Rustik relâcha son étreinte quelques secondes et demanda à Varek de lui lancer sa hache pour en finir avec son ennemi. Mais Harold profita de cet instant de répit pour enlever les grosses mains de Rustik de sa gorge et d'un seul coup, écrasa le visage de son ennemi contre le sol. Ils se relevèrent tout les deux, se mirent à nouveau en position de combat lorsque quelqu'un cria :

STOP !

Au son de cette voix, ils se retournèrent ensembles pour faire face à Astrid qui semblait avoir des éclairs dans les yeux.

Non mais qu'est ce qui vous prend ? cria t-elle.

Je te sauves la vie Astrid, répondit durement Rustik.

Je me défends et je te défends par la même occasion ! dit Harold.

Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me défende ! cria Astrid. Allez, séparez vous immédiatement !

Les deux hommes retournèrent chacun de leur coté d'un air soumis, laissant une Astrid fulminante derrière eux.

Curieuse, Tempête voulu savoir pourquoi sa maîtresse qui semblait enfin lui témoigner un peu d'affection était de si mauvaise humeur et fit l'erreur de s'approcher d'elle avec un petit grognement de curiosité.

Aussitôt, avec des réflexes fulgurants, Rustik et Stoik se précipitèrent sur la dragonne, arme à la main.

Arrière monstre ! cria Stoik. Je ne te laisserais pas lui faire de mal !

Recule sale bête ne t'approche pas d'elle ! hurla Rustik. Sauves toi Astrid, on s'occupe de la dragonne !

Hein ? Mais non, vous n'avez rien compris ! répondit Astrid. Reculez tout les deux !

Mais Stoik ne l'écouta pas, et poussa Astrid de son chemin, seule personne qui le séparait de la dragonne. La réaction de Tempête ne se fit pas attendre, et elle hérissa sa queue d'épines tranchantes, et en envoya sur le chef à une vitesse folle, ce qui l'obligea à faire un roulé-boulé sur le coté pour les éviter.

Rustik bondit de l'autre coté et, d'un grand mouvement d'épée, fit une profonde coupure sur la patte droite de Tempête qui rugit de douleur avant de contre-attaquer avec ses épines. Stoik se releva, fit claquer son fouet de dresseur, ce qui attira l'attention de Tempête et permit à Rustik d'éviter plus facilement ses épines.

Stoik leva son fouet, l'abattit sur la dragonne avec force, le souleva à nouveau, quand une main agrippa son poignet, lui retourna violemment, et Stoik fut contraint de lâcher le fouet en criant. La main ramassa l'arme, et la fit violemment claquer contre Stoik qui tomba sur le sol sous la force du choc. Il s'apprêta à se relever, mais son agresseur lui écrasa son pied sur la gorge, l'empêchant de bouger d'une manière où d'une autre.

Ne bouge pas ! hurla Valka.

Mais Val…

Rien du tout ! Tu vas payer pour tout ce que tu as fait à Beurk et aux dragons ! hurla t-elle, les yeux remplis d'une haine qui semblait inépuisable.

Elle leva haut le fouet de Stoik, et l'abattit avec force sur son ancien mari une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Puis elle s'arrêta, et cria, les larmes aux yeux :

Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour on en arrive à là Stoik ! Regarde ce que tu as fait, regarde ce que Beurk est devenu ! Avant, on ne faisait que se défendre face aux dragons, et maintenant, vous les tuez et les matez pour le plaisir ! Comment a tu pu en arriver à faire ça ? Je n'arrive même pas à le croire !

Les dragons sont nos ennemis jurés, c'est pour ça qu'on fait ça ! dit Stoik d'une voix forte.

Ah oui ? Tu veux que je te dise moi, qui est mon ennemi juré ? C'est toi Stoik ! Je te hais, tu m'entends ? Je te hais !

Pendant ce temps, Rustik combattait vaillamment Tempête, esquivant ses épines et ses coups, et l'attaquant de temps à autre à l'aide de son épée.

Arrête Rustik je t'en supplie ! cria Astrid, toute blanche. Tu veux la tuer ou quoi ?

Bah oui que veux tu que je fasses d'autre ?

Tu pourrais essayer de comprendre que les dragons ne sont pas nos ennemis ! cria t-elle. A peine ces mots sortirent de sa bouche qu'elle se rendit compte de son erreur.

Rustik la regardait comme si la jeune femme était folle, puis reprit le combat sans un mot.

Incapable de prendre une décision, Astrid regardait la scène avec horreur. Il fallait qu'elle choisisse. Tempête, Harold et l'amitié les dragons, ou bien Rustik, son peuple et le combat incessant contre les dragons. Impossible de choisir.

Elle vit Rustik donner un coup particulièrement violent à sa nouvelle amie qui hurla de douleur alors qu'une longue plaie apparaissait sous son œil. Et le cœur déchiré en deux, Astrid se précipita sur Rustik, lui donna un violent coup à la mâchoire, ce qui le fit tomber en arrière.

Sauve toi Tempête ! Sauve toi ! cria t-elle en faisant de grands gestes à sa dragonne. Hésitante, Tempête voulu d'abord arracher la tête à Astrid, emportée dans son élan de violence, mais Astrid évita ses dents, et dans un geste désespéré, elle posa sa main sur le museau de Tempête.

La dragonne rugit férocement, mais son grognement s'adoucit au fur et à mesure, et elle finit par se calmer.

C'est bien Tempête, murmura Astrid, mais s'il te plait, ne reste pas là. Sauve toi vite.

Aussitôt, Tempête s'envola, et Astrid poussa un soupir de soulagement, puis elle se retourna.

On pouvait sentir la tension monter dans la petite clairière. Rustik et Harold se fusillait du regard, les poings serrés, Stoik regardait le sol avec de profondes envies de meurtre, Valka le fixait d'un regard glaciale, Varek, Gustave et Kranedur regardaient Astrid durement, et Ingrid plongeait ses yeux dans ceux d'Astrid, choquée par ce qui venait de se passer, et cherchant à découvrir ce qui avait changé en elle.

Enfin, Valka brisa le silence et annonça d'une voix calme :

Harold, appelle Krokmou. Comme les deux chefs de Beurk le savent déjà, on s'en va.

Harold ouvrit de grands yeux, et adressa un regard d'incompréhension à Astrid.

-Mais…

J'ai dit on s'en va, répéta t-elle d'un ton qui signifiait qu'il ne fallait mieux pas répliquer. Je vais chercher Jumper, attends moi là avec Krokmou.

Elle s'éloigna en marchant précipitamment, et Harold partit de l'autre coté, où il trouverait surement Krokmou.

Astrid essaya de le rattraper, quand Rustik s'interposa.

Où compte tu aller comme ça Astrid ?

J'aimerais lui parler.

Il n'en est pas question ! Reste ici !

Je veux juste lui dire quelques mots !

Quoi « quelques mots » ?

Ce que je veux ! cria t-elle.

Elle lui jeta un regard tellement noir qu'il fut obliger d'accepter.

Elle courut à travers bois, et rattrapa enfin Harold qui s'apprêtait à monter sur Krokmou.

Harold !

Astrid ? s'étonna t-il tout en descendant du furie nocturne. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Je voulais juste te dire au revoir…

Harold se rapprocha, et s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'elle. Il remarqua à quel point son regard était triste.

Je suis désolé, je suis obligé de partir.

Non tu n'es pas obligé ! C'est ta mère qui veut partir, pas toi !

Et alors ? Je ne peux pas rester avec vous, ce n'est pas mon monde tu le vois bien !

Astrid baissa les yeux. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

Et comment je vais faire sans toi ? demanda t-elle d'une petite voix.

Sans moi ?

Les joues d'Astrid se teintèrent de rouge et elle balbutia quelques mots :

Enfin je veux dire…comment je fais avec Tempête, et comment je vais survivre avec les autres maintenant ? Ce n'est plus mon monde, c'est trop tard, je ne peux plus retourner avec eux…

Si. Oublie moi Astrid. Il n'est pas trop tard pour toi. Retourne avec eux, marie toi avec Rustik, ayez de beaux enfants et vivez heureux. C'est tout ce que je souhaite. Et continue à te battre contre les dragons si il faut ça pour que tu puisses vivre heureuse.

Tu mens ! cria t-elle. Tu est écoeuré par ce que tu dis je le sens bien ! Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas vraiment ce que tu penses au lieu de faire semblant ?

Ce n'est peut-être pas vraiment ce que j'aimerais mais c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi.

Non ! Je ne veux pas me marier avec Rustik !

Ah oui ? Tu l'aimes bien pourtant, tu l'as même embrassé il y a quelques jours !

Il y a quelques jours je ne connaissais rien ! Je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait y avoir un lien entre les humains et les dragons, et je ne te connaissais pas !

C'était sans doute une bonne chose. Oublie moi et retourne avec Rustik.

Astrid frappa du pied en s'énervant.

Arrête de dire ça ! Je n'aime plus Rustik c'est clair ? Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment aimé de toute façon ! Je ne veux plus faire partie de leur groupe ! Je veux pouvoir être amie avec les dragons, comme toi et Krokmou ! Eux, je ne veux même plus en entendre parler !

Valka me cherche surement, il faut que j'y aille.

Astrid ne répondit pas.

Et Astrid…en fait j'espère vraiment qu'on se reverra dans de meilleures conditions. Tu vas sans doute beaucoup me manquer. On ne se connaît que depuis deux où trois jours, mais tu es la seule amie que je n'ai jamais eu. Je ne t'oublierai jamais.

Moi non plus je ne t'oublierai pas, répondit Astrid.

Elle lui tendit la main, qu'Harold serra doucement. Puis il retourna vers Krokmou, mais au dernier moment, il fit volte-face et se retrouva à nouveau face à Astrid. Il courut vers elle, et l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue.

A bientôt Astrid, murmura t-il avant de partir définitivement, sur Krokmou.

Il s'envola sous les yeux d'Astrid, qui posa ses doigts sur sa joue, à l'endroit où il l'avait embrassée.

Puis elle rebroussa chemin.

Elle arriva à la clairière, où il n'y avait plus aucune trace de Valka et Harold.

Astrid. Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclama Rustik. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui t'a pris avec la dragonne, tout à l'heure…Mais bon, pour l'instant, je pense qu'on peut fêter notre victoire !

Oui, l'endroit est à nous ! cria Gustave avec un grand sourire.

Ils crièrent tous de joie, leur bonne humeur retrouvée. Seule Astrid ne semblait pas partager ce point de vue. Au contraire, une petite larme glissa sur sa joue.

Viens avec nous Astrid ! dit Rustik en essayant de la prendre dans ses bras. C'est une grande victoire ! Ces deux imbéciles sont définitivement partis, on a ce magnifique endroit rien que pour nous !

Il s'approcha encore plus d'elle et essaya de l'embrasser. Incapable de réagir autrement, Astrid, les larmes aux yeux, lui donna une violente claque sur la joue, que Rustik reçut de plein fouet, ce qui le fit chanceler.

C'est fini entre nous Rustik ! cria t-elle. Je n'ai plus rien à voir avec toi, ni avec n'importe lequel d'entre vous !

Et sans leur laisser le temps de réagir, elle s'enfuit dans les buissons, courant le plus vite possible afin que personne ne puisse jamais la rattraper.

Rustik, tremblant, la joue toute rouge, regarda la silhouette d'Astrid disparaître avec le regard le plus terrifiant qu'il puisse avoir.

Non Astrid…ce n'est pas fini ! Je te promets que tu m'aimeras à nouveau…de gré ou de force ! lui hurla t-il en brandissant ses poings vers le chemin qu'avait emprunté la jeune femme.

* * *

Nous sommes arrivés votre excellence.

Parfait, répondit Poing-Sanglant en regardant l'immense sculpture de glace. Bientôt, cet endroit nous appartiendra, et il n'y aura plus d'autre Alpha que le mien dans ce monde ! Aller, accostez soldat !

Bien votre excellence.

Et cesse de m'appeler comme ça, tu m'énerves, grogna t-il en sortant une grosse hache aiguisé de sous sa cape en peau de dragon.

Excusez moi votre exce…

D'un seul coup de hache bien placé, Drago trancha net la tête de l'homme dont le corps tomba à genoux.

Il ramassa la tête sanguinolente, la regarda avec une expression alléchée, puis la jeta par dessus bord sans aucune scrupule.

Accostez sur l'île soldats ! hurla t-il aux membres de son équipage.

Puis il s'adressa à Niko, le petit mousse du bateau qui nettoyait inlassablement le pont.

Balaie moi ça, petit, ordonna t-il en montrant le corps sans tête du soldat qui gisait sur le pont.

 **Ca vous a plus ?**

 **Sinon je vous souhaite à tous une bonne année !**

 **Skyjedi14**


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut les dragonniers !**

 **Allez c'est parti pour la suite, mais avant tout, je vous dit merci pour vos rewiews ! Visiblement ce chapitre vous a plu ! Je ne vais pas répondre rewiew par rewiew cette fois-ci, mais en tout cas, vos commentaires me font super plaisir ! Je vous adore ! ^^**

 **Bref je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il posa ses pieds imposants sur la terre désolée. Drago venait de débarquer sur la terre qu'il devait bientôt conquérir. Bientôt, l'Ice beast concurrent sera mis hors d'état de nuire, et les gardiens de l'endroit, si ils existaient, seraient bientôt exterminés.

Devant lui, il n'y avait rien d'autre que l'immense structure de glace, perdue au milieu d'un océan glacé, posé sur cette petite île isolée et sans intérêt comme si on l'avait volontairement posé là, et qu'elle n'était pas vraiment à sa place.

Il ne restait plus qu'à découvrir ce qui se cachait à l'intérieur. Une terre aussi désolée et froide qu'à l'extérieur, où un magnifique endroit fertile dont Drago pourrait se servir comme QG ?

Sortez moi le matériel ! cria t-il d'une voix rauque. Nous allons les attaquer de front, et aucun d'entre eux ne pourra nous résister vous allez voir !

Une multitude de soldats sortirent des navires, emportant des armes, des catapultes, des pièges, et des cages enfermant des dragons spécialement entraînés à la guerre.

* * *

-Ici, nous mettrons donc les mangeoires, et là l'arène d'entraînement et de combat, présenta Rustik.

Le jeune homme avait une carte à la main, et montrait à ses amis ce qu'il voulait faire de la grotte de glace.

Et que va t-on faire de l'Ice Beast ? demanda Ingrid. Il est légèrement encombrant, si vous voulez mon avis.

C'est vrai, il faut que l'on trouve le moyen de s'en débarrasser, répondit-il. On aura qu'à le jeter dehors. Avec des armes et des dragons, il ne pourra pas résister. Et maintenant, vous avez une idée de comment appeler cet endroit ?

Le deuxième Beurk peut-être ? proposa Gustave.

Le hangar ? dit Varek.

Le val des hérissons, dit Kranedur en regardant dans le vide comme si il venait d'avoir une illumination.

Mmmmm…fit Rustik à qui aucune proposition ne plaisait vraiment.

Et pourquoi pas La Prairie ? C'est vrai, ça donne un coté calme, verdoyant et paradisiaque. Et avouons-le, c'est un peu le cas ! s'exclama Ingrid.

Moui pourquoi pas, dit Rustik, ça me va. Très bien. Donc en temps que chef je baptise cette endroit « La Prairie » !

Stoik fit un grognement qui n'engageait à rien.

Dois-je te rappeler que JE suis le chef légitime ? dit-il en jetant un regard noir à Rustik.

Oui, le chef légitime dont tout le village a décrété qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur et qu'il fallait le remplacer par un vrai chef : Moi ! répondit Rustik.

Les deux chefs recommencèrent à se battre sous les protestations d'Ingrid. Mais la jeune fille n'y pouvait rien, car seule Astrid pouvait exercer un certain pouvoir sur Rustik, mais comme elle n'était plus là, il allait devenir de plus en plus incontrôlable, et c'est bien ça qui l'inquiétait…

Soudain, un bruit sourd retentit. Puis un deuxième. C'est comme si la terre se mettait à trembler.

Qu'est ce qu'il se passe encore !? hurla Rustik.

Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment…marmonna Ingrid.

Un troisième bruit, encore plus fort.

Ca vient de là-bas ! dit Gustave en pointant une des paroi de la grotte de glace.

Et soudain, un énorme bloc de glace se décrocha du mur dans un bruit monstrueux, et vint s'écraser sur le sol, en créant une grande ouverture avec l'extérieur.

Ingrid plissa les yeux, et aperçu alors des milliers d'hommes traverser l'ouverture.

On nous attaque !

Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? paniqua Varek.

Rustik réfléchit en regardant l'invasion d'un œil noir.

Ils sont encore loin. On a le temps de se préparer à la bataille.

A la bataille ? s'égosilla Varek. Tout seuls ? On va se faire massacrer !

Pas forcément. Où sont nos dragons ? Où est Croc de Fer ?

Les deux tarées les ont libérés avec l'aide d'Astrid, tu le sais bien ! cria Ingrid.

Pas Astrid ! Elle ne fera jamais ça ! Il est encore temps de la ramener du bon coté alors ne parle pas d'elle comme ça !

Stoik se sentit obligé d'intervenir.

\- Arrêtez de vous battre ! L'important c'est de jeter ces envahisseurs dehors pas de vous battre entre vous !

Il a raison ! dit Ingrid. Nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard.

Rustik acquiesça.

J'ai au moins raison pour une chose, reprit Ingrid, nos dragons ont été libérés, qu'importe par qui ce n'est pas la question, et sont à présent en liberté, quelque part dans la prairie. Autant dire qu'on ne risque pas de les retrouver à temps.

C'est vrai, mieux vaut ne pas compter sur eux, approuva Rustik. Mais on peut quand même utiliser les dragons. Allez chercher vos fouets.

Hein ? s'exclama Ingrid. Tu ne comptes tout de même pas…

Obliger les dragons à combattre pour nous ? Si.

Kranedur poussa un cri de joie, le premier depuis que sa sœur était morte.

Ca va être dément !

Mais il remarqua que tout le monde le regardait d'un air choqué, et redevint sérieux en quelques secondes après s'être rendu compte de sa réaction déplacée.

Euh…je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, avoua Varek.

C'est notre seule chance ! hurla Stoik. On est des dresseurs de dragons oui ou non ? On va prouver qu'on en est capable, et jeter ces fous dehors !

Bien parlé ! dit Rustik. Prenez vos fouets et ramenez le plus de dragons possible ici !

Aussitôt, tous se précipitèrent dans les environs, armés de leurs fouets.

Ingrid arriva dans un bois plutôt sombre, et commença à chercher les signes de quelques dragons quand…

Chérie !

Varek ? dit-elle en se retournant.

J'aimerais te parler, dit-il d'un air sombre. De Rustik.

Oui bien sur. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Je voulais savoir…qu'est ce que tu penses de ses méthodes ?

Ah…je peux te parler franchement de lui ? Tu n'iras pas lui répéter ?

Tu me vois vraiment lui répéter ? Jamais ! Surtout si il s'agit des paroles de ma femme !

Ingrid lui sourit, puis commença :

Je pense que nous ne suivons pas la bonne voie. Si nous restons avec lui, nous courrons tous à notre perte. A mon avis, perdre Astrid lui a complétement retourné le cerveau.

Ca me rassure de voir que tu penses la même chose que moi ! Perdre Astrid l'a rendu fou si tu veux mon avis. Et malheureusement, Stoik est dans le même cas. On est peut-être des dresseurs de dragons, mais on arrivera jamais à forcer des dragons sauvages à se battre !

Oui. Je me demande si Astrid n'a pas raison d'avoir tout lâché…je propose que pour l'instant, on reste du coté de Rustik, et on essaie de voir ce qu'on peux obtenir des dragons. C'est ce qu'on sait faire de mieux après tout, alors autant nous battre avec nos propres armes, même si ce ne sont peut-être pas les bonnes. Pour l'instant.

Varek hocha la tête.

Oui pour l'instant on a pas trop le choix…Ce n'est pas nous qui arriverons à faire changer Rustik d'avis.

Ingrid acquiesça avec un petit sourire triste.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Ingrid…Quoi qu'il arrive, je te protègerai !

Merci, mais ça vaux aussi pour toi ! dit-elle en embrassant tendrement son mari.

Puis elle s'éloigna à travers la forêt, en criant au passage :

Je parie que je ramène plus de dragons que toi !

Varek la regarda s'éloigner en souriant. Il avait vraiment épousé une femme exceptionnelle, et si Ingrid voulait quitter Rustik et les autres, il la suivrait, même si cela devait les mener à leur perte.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, Ingrid rentra à l'endroit où attendait Rustik et Stoik. Devant elle, une dizaine de dragons marchaient, courbés par la douleur et la soumission.

Et le plus important, juste devant la jeune femme, une magnifique dragonne grise argentée, une femelle razolame nommée Sonne-la-mort.

Ingrid avait réussi à retrouver sa dragonne qui jouait tranquillement dans une clairière, et l'avait matée comme n'importe quel dragon.

Parfait ! dit Rustik en voyant que les quatre dragonniers avaient ramenés une dizaine de dragons chacun. Cela faisait donc une quarantaine de dragons aisément contrôlables pour leur cause.

Quel est le plan ? demanda Varek tout en essayant de maintenir un cauchemar monstrueux en place. On n'a plus beaucoup de temps avant que les envahisseurs arrivent jusqu'à nous…

Je suis au courant, grogna Rustik. Alors nous allons chacun chevaucher un dragon, et nous allons chacun attaquer leur armée par des cotés différents, en envoyant nos dragons combattre. Compris ?

Ils firent tous oui de la tête, et choisirent un dragon, celui qui leur semblait le plus docile, donc le plus facile à monter.

Ingrid monta sur Sonne-la-mort à contre cœur, et lui envoya un puissant coup sur le flanc, ce qui fit hurler de douleur la dragonne, mais l'obligea à décoller. Puis elle fit claquer son fouet autour d'elle, le plus près possible des autres dragons qui ne savaient pas comment réagir.

Terrorisé, un petit gronk bleu ciel tenta de reculer vers la forêt, mais le fouet d'Ingrid vint claquer sur son dos, et le dragon fit un pas de coté en hurlant. Après ça, il n'osa plus bouger, les os glacés de peur. Ingrid fit s'envoler un peu plus haut Sonne-la-mort, et obligea les autres dragons à suivre.

ALLEZ ! YAAAH !

Dans un nuage de poussière, les dragons se décollèrent du sol, et se rangèrent derrière Ingrid et Sonne-la-mort.

Seul le petit gronk bleu tenta de fuir, mais il s'en dissuada très vite en voyant Rustik, chevauchant un puissant Krokpiq, faire claquer son fouet dans sa direction avec une expression menaçante.

Parfait tout ça ! murmura Rustik en voyant que tous les dragonniers s'étaient envolés, et qu'une troupe de dragons attendaient, prêts à l'attaque.

Dragonniers, à l'attaque !

En criant pour se donner du courage, les dragonniers se précipitèrent vers l'ouverture d'où sortaient des hordes de soldats.

Ingrid prit l'armée par la gauche, et une fois à portée des agresseurs, elle ordonna aux dragons d'attaquer.

A l'ATTAQUE ! hurla t-elle en faisant claquer son fouet sur les dragons qui voletaient faiblement autour d'elle.

Mais les dragons, paniqués, ne font rien et restent sur place, évitant et esquivant le fouet de la jeune femme en poussant d'abord des cris de peur qui se transforment peu à peu en cris de colère et de rage.

Qu'est ce que vous attendez ? hurle t-elle. Je vous ordonne d'attaquer !

Ingrid fait claquer son fouet dans tout les sens, en essayant de pousser les dragons à attaquer, mais rien n'y fait.

Que se passe t-il ? Pourquoi ces dragons refusent-ils de m'écouter ?

Son fouet claqua une dernière fois dans le vide, et les dragons, dans un élan de rage et de rébellion, sortirent d'abord leurs griffes, puis montrèrent leurs dents vers la jeune femme dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

Le petit gronk bleu attaqua le premier, et essaya d'arracher le bras d'Ingrid qui le retira juste à temps en poussant un cri de terreur, mais le gronk revint à la charge, et planta sa griffe dans son bras, ce qui la fit hurler de douleur.

Elle baissa les yeux sur son bras. Il était complétement ouvert, et du sang en coulait de tous les cotés.

Elle releva la tête, et resta figée de terreur. Les dix dragons la regardaient d'un œil noir, prêts à l'attaque, et elle sentit que Sonne-la-mort s'apprêtait à la faire tomber dans le vide.

La dragonne fit une violente embardée, mais Ingrid s'y était préparée, et s'accrocha de justesse au cou du razolame.

Elle brandit son fouet au dessus de sa tête. Si les dragons veulent se battre, on le ferra.

Le gronk bleu fonça sur elle, suivi des autres dragons, griffes et crocs sortis. Ingrid les maintient à distance avec son fouet, et le fait claquer dans toutes les directions.

Soudain, un gros raincutter violet s'approcha violemment d'elle en ignorant ses coups de fouet, et essya de la croquer, mais Ingrid l'évita en se jetant sur le coté, ce qui la déséquilibra, et elle passa par dessus Sonne-la-mort.

Elle poussa un hurlement en sentant le vide en dessous d'elle et rien pour la retenir, mais au dernier moment, ses mains s'accrochèrent au cou de sa dragonne. Elle se hissa comme elle pouvait, et réussit à passer ses bras autour du cou de Sonne-la-mort, mais le reste de son corps flottait encore dans les airs.

Le raincutter repassa à l'attaque, et Ingrid ne put rien faire pour se défendre lorsqu'il lui envoya un violent coup de griffe dans le dos en lui arrachant un hurlement. Elle sentit le sang couler dans son dos, et au bord de l'évanouissement, elle vit le raincutter qui volait vers ses jambes dans l'intention bien visible de les lui arracher.

Dans un effort suprême, elle décrocha un bras de Sonne-la-mort, celui qui tenait le fouet, et claqua de toutes ses forces sur les naseaux du raincutter, ce qui l'étourdit et le fit chuter de plusieurs mètres.

Laissez-moi tranquille, murmura t-elle alors que des larmes coulaient sur sa joue.

La horde de dragons se rapprochait inexorablement d'elle, et Ingrid comprit qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien faire. Elle ne pouvait pas leur échapper, là, accrochée par les bras au cou de sa dragonne, et blessée.

Alors elle ferma les yeux. Elle pouvait entendre les dragons voler autour d'elle, et les rires des envahisseurs vingt mètres plus bas.

Mais il ne se passa rien. Ne pouvant y résister, Ingrid ouvrit un œil, puis deux, et se retrouva face aux dragons, qui s'enfuyaient, volaient partout dans la prairie, mais ne se souciaient plus d'elle.

Tout redevint calme, et Ingrid essaya de remonter sur le dos de Sonne-la-mort. Soudain, la dragonne poussa un grognement menaçant, et la regarda avec des yeux pleins de rage et de colère.

La dragonne s'ébroua, et commença à se secouer dans tout les sens.

Sonne-la-mort ! Arrête je vais tomber !

Au contraire, la concernée redoubla ses coups d'intensité, se secouant dans tout les sens dans le seul but de faire tomber sa cavalière.

Ingrid s'y accrochait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais sa blessure au dos la tiraillait tellement que se tenir par un bras à une dragonne qui ne cessait de bouger relevait de l'impossible.

Son bras glissa le long de Sonne-la-mort, elle perdit prise, et tomba dans le vide en criant.

Sonne-la-mort…même toi tu m'abandonnes…

La chute sembla durer des heures pour Ingrid qui regardait sa dragonne l'abandonner d'un air désespéré.

Soudain, elle heurta le haut d'un grand arbre, puis tomba sur une grosse branche. Elle chercha à attraper ce qu'elle pouvait, des branches, des feuilles, même des brindilles, mais la vitesse l'en empêchait, et les branches la frappaient violemment.

Enfin, Ingrid se cogna contre une branche un peu plus fine, et réussit à se maintenir quelques secondes dessus sans savoir vraiment comment, puis retomba, et finit par s'écraser dans l'herbe, où elle roula sur elle-même sur quelques mètres, avant de s'arrêter.

Elle avait la sensation de ne plus pouvoir bouger, et ferma les yeux, ne voulant plus jamais voir un seul dragon de sa vie, quand la voix de Varek retentit.

Ingrid !

Va…varek, marmonna t-elle en levant la tête.

Aussitôt, Varek la souleva du sol pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Oh Ingrid…ta chute était vraiment…terrible, avoua t-il. Tu penses pouvoir marcher ?

Je ne sais pas…pourquoi ?

Parce que là, il va falloir courir…

Ingrid regarda par dessus l'épaule de Varek, et vit toute l'armée d'envahisseur qui arrivait en courant. Des centaines de soldats armés jusqu'aux dents, avec l'air de vrais brutes qui s'apprêtent à tuer, les poursuivent en poussant des cris de guerre.

On se replie ! hurla Rustik en courant à toutes jambes. On se replie ! Courez !

Oh non…marmonna Ingrid.

Sans plus attendre, Varek commença à courir en entrainant Ingrid avec lui. Ingrid serra la main de Varek de toutes ses forces et essaya de courir. Son dos lui faisait horriblement mal, mais Varek arrivait à l'entraîner assez vite pour qu'elle puisse s'enfuir.

Ils coururent le plus vite possible, en sentant presque le souffle et les cris de leurs assaillants derrière eux.

Ingrid n'en pouvait plus. Tous les autres aussi était tombés de leurs dragons, mais aucun n'avait été vraiment attaqué par les créatures.

Mais ils avaient au moins un avantage. Les poursuivants étaient empêtrés dans de lourdes armures, et portaient d'immenses et encombrantes armes, ce qui les ralentissait énormément, et leur faisait perdre du terrain.

Alors que les dragonniers, beaucoup plus légers, pouvaient courir sans problème et assez vite, même Ingrid qui suivait à peu près le rythme.

Enfin, Rustik s'arrêta.

STOP ! Je crois qu'on les a semés !

Tous stoppèrent leur course et s'écroulèrent dans l'herbe, à bout de souffle.

Ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver ! Qu'est ce qu'on fait chef ? balbutia Gustave.

Rustik réfléchit.

Raaah je ne sais pas ! s'énerva t-il. Pourquoi ces dragons refusent-ils de nous écouter ?

C'est pourtant simple, mon cher Rustik, fit une voix derrière lui.

Il fit volte-face.

Astrid !?

C'était bien Astrid, qui chevauchait Tempête, sans aucun harnachement, et sans fouet dans la main.

Descends de cette chose tout de suite ! hurla t-il.

Pas question. Mais je peux vous montrer comment repousser vos ennemis. Je vous conseille de m'écouter, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'ils nous rattrapent.

Nous t'écoutons, dit Stoik en parlant à la place de Rustik dont le visage devenait de plus en plus rouge de colère.

Arrêtez de dresser les dragons par la violence, commença t-elle. On peut facilement devenir leurs amis si vous acceptez de les écouter et de les comprendre. C'est ce que m'a appris Harold, et il a raison. Si nous dressons les dragons en devenant leurs amis, nous pourrons unir nos forces et écraser ces envahisseurs. Car les dragons veulent plus que tout conserver cet endroit, il est très important pour eux ! Mais avec vous, ils ne savent plus qui faut-il défendre ! Les envahisseurs qui veulent leur voler leur terre, ou des fous qui leur donnent des coups de fouet et les obligent à se sacrifier pour eux ? Du coup ils évitent le choix, refusent le combat et partent se cacher ! C'est tout naturel ! Alors devenez leurs amis c'est essentiel à notre survie !

Tous les dragonniers buvaient ses paroles et jetaient des regards inquiets sur Tempête qui bougeait nerveusement.

MENTEUSE ! hurla soudain Rustik. Tu ne te rends même pas compte de ce que tu dis ! Hors de question de devenir amis avec les dragons ! Alors maintenant, tu va arrêter de dire des conneries, et tu reviens avec nous !

Non ! J'ai choisi mon camp maintenant, et je conseille à ceux qui veulent survivre de me rejoindre !

NE L'ECOUTEZ PAS ! hurla à nouveau Rusik. Astrid ! Reviens ici ! Je t'ordonne de ne plus jamais aller voir de dragons, et à partir de maintenant, je t'interdit de fréquenter des inconnus c'est clair ?

Et de quel droit tu m'interdirais de faire ce que je veux ? cria Astrid.

PARCE QUE TU ES MA FEMME ! hurla t-il. TU M'APPARTIENT TU ES À MOI ASTRID !

Astrid le regarda d'un air à la fois choqué et dégouté.

Alors tu veux jouer à ça…c'est dommage, j'aurai cru que tu pouvais être intelligent…

Un grand silence s'installa, puis elle reprit :

A PARTIR DE MAINTENANT, NOUS SOMMES ENNEMIS RUSTIK ! NE COMPTEZ PLUS SUR MOI POUR VOUS AIDER ! AU CONTRAIRE JE VAIS VOUS FAIRE TOMBER ! VOUS ALLEZ PERDRE, « DRAGONNIERS » ! RUSTIK, TU SERAS VAINCU, TOI AUSSI ! VOUS ALLEZ TOUS PERDRE !

Et après ces mots, elle s'envola sur le dos de Tempête, laissant le petit groupe derrière elle, alors que les soldats de Drago, eux, se rapprochaient de plus en plus…


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Déjà un grand merci pour vos rewiews, vous êtes géniaux !**

 **Je vois qu'il y a des amateurs du couple Ingrid-Varek...c'est bien, il n'y a pas que le hiccstrid dans la vie ^^**

 **A propos, Harold vous a manqué...Bon bah je vous préviens, il ne reviendra jamais dans cette histoire HAHAHAHAHA !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas ? xD**

 **Bon j'arrête mon blabla inutile (très très inutile), et je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre !**

* * *

MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ! cria Rustik. Qu'est ce qui lui a pris de faire ça ? Quelqu'un peut me dire ?

Euh non, répondit Kranedur avec un petit sourire. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu n'es pas prêt de te marier !

Kranedur…LA FERME ! hurlèrent-ils tous en cœur.

Je ne fait qu'énoncer les faits mais si vous ne voulez pas c'est pas grave, annonça t-il en haussant les épaules.

Rustik semblait prêt à tuer une armée entière, mais il entendit soudain les pas des envahisseurs qui approchaient, et cela le fit redescendre sur terre.

Bon, que fais t-on ? dit il avec une voix tremblante de rage.

Voyant que personne ne répondait, il reprit d'une voix plus forte :

Puisque je suis le seul à réfléchir, nous allons choisir ma solution. Gustave, ta chemise.

Pardon ? dit le petit brun.

Enlève ta chemise et donne la moi. Allez plus vite !

Face au ton sans réplique de Rustik, Gustave s'exécuta.

Il enleva rapidement sa chemise et la lança à Rustik, puis se détourna du regard des autres avec une expression gênée.

Ingrid, qui s'appuyait sur l'épaule de Varek pour ne pas tomber, regardait la scène avec de grands yeux.

Quelle idée pouvait donc avoir Rusik derrière la tête ?

Stoik ! Apportez moi un bâton !

Stoik s'éloigna un peu et ramena un bâton tout fin, mais néanmoins assez solide.

Parfait ! s'enthousiasma Rustik.

Il accrocha la chemise de Gustave sur la petite branche, et le brandit devant les autres.

Un drapeau blanc !? s'étonna Varek.

Oui, un drapeau blanc. Je vais aller voir le chef des envahisseurs, et on va trouver une solution. Peut-être même qu'on pourra en faire nos alliés, ils ont une armée très puissante…

Une alliance !? s'égosilla Ingrid. Rustik, jamais Beurk ne s'est alliée avec des envahisseurs !

Il faut bien une première à tout…

Mais…NON ! Je refuse ! Beurk est un peuple fier qui ne s'abaissera jamais à ça ! Soit on arrive à vaincre les ennemis, soit on est vaincu ! Mais jamais on ne s'alliera avec des envahisseurs c'est lamentable ! Nous sommes un peuple courageux, et pour ma part je préfère mourir arme à la main que de proposer une alliance !

Ah oui ? Et bien vas-y, va les combattre, on te regardera mourir ça nous fera un peu de divertissement.

Ca fait plaisir merci Rustik, répondit-elle d'une voix froide, Stoik, vous êtes d'accord avec moi n'est ce pas ?

Stoik regarda par terre, en trouvant un soudain intérêt pour ses pieds.

Euh…tu vois Ingrid, je pense que c'est la seule solution…

Mais…

Tu en vois une autre ?

Non ! Mais…

Alors le débat est clos. Allons-y Rustik.

Les deux chefs s'éloignèrent vers la grande armée.

Mais une fois qu'ils furent loin, un beau dragon bleu atterrit au milieu de Gustave, Kranedur, Varek et Ingrid qui attendaient.

Astrid ! cria Ingrid.

Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemin, dit celle-ci, je veux savoir si il y en a ici qui me soutiennent et qui seraient contre une alliance. Car je pense qu'elle va se faire, personne n'est assez bête pour refuser de s'allier avec Beurk. Si vous me rejoignez, nous pourrons créer un petit mouvement de rébellion, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, et nous pourrons enfin repousser ces envahisseurs. Et faites votre choix rapidement, c'est votre dernière chance !

Un silence profond s'installa pendant quelques secondes, puis Ingrid cria :

Je viens ! Il n'est pas question que j'accepte de rester plus longtemps ici !

Parfait ! dit Astrid. Viens, monte derrière moi et ne t'inquiète pas, Tempête ne va pas te manger.

Ingrid n'hésita pas plus et alla vers la dragonne en boitant faiblement.

D'autres volontaires ?

Moi ! cria Varek en serrant les poings. Si Ingrid y va, je viens aussi !

Et il courut la rejoindre, en aidant Ingrid à monter sur le dos de Tempête.

Kranedur ? osa Astrid.

Tu étais amie avec celui qui a tué ma sœur. Pas question de t'aider !

Oh…désolé…Harold te dit qu'il est désolé, et il est sincère, crois moi.

Je vais voir Astrid. Mais pour l'instant, c'est trop tôt. Je reste ! dit-il d'un ton sérieux qu'Astrid ne lui connaissait pas.

D'accord. Gustave ?

Vous voulez savoir ce que j'en pense ? dit-il d'une voix froide.

…

VOUS ETES TOUS DES TRAÎTRES ! hurla t-il. COMPTEZ SUR MOI POUR SOUTENIR RUSTIK JUSQU'AU BOUT !

Sans plus attendre, Tempête s'envola, en portant Astrid, Ingrid et Varek.

Plus loin, Rustik et Stoik avançaient en brandissant leur drapeau blanc improvisé.

Soudain, les envahisseurs se montrèrent, et encerclèrent le deux chefs de Beurk.

Ils brandirent leurs armes dans leur direction, avant de remarquer le drapeau.

J'aimerais parler à votre chef ! cria Rustik.

Visiblement, les hommes n'étaient pas prêts à réagir face à ce genre de situation, et après un moment, ils se précipitèrent sur les deux chefs de Beurk.

Vous savez ce qu'est un drapeau blanc ? hurla Rustik en tranchant la tête d'un soldat qui lui fonçait dessus avec l'intention bien visible de le tuer.

On veut faire la paix ! hurla Stoik de toutes ses forces. Arrêtez de vous battre !

Les soldats restèrent sans voix, et n'osèrent plus aller se battre contre eux.

Rustik avança vers eux, et dit :

Est ce que je pourra voir votre chef ?

Aucun des soldats ne réagit, ils étaient trop occupés à réfléchir à ce qu'il convenait de faire dans ce genre de situation.

Soudain, ils s'écartèrent, alors qu'une grande ombre se faufilait entre les soldats, laissant apparaître un homme monstrueux, doté de longs cheveux noirs et gras tressés qui tombaient mollement sur ses épaules, un long nez, des petits yeux vicieux appuyés par de gros sourcils noirs et menaçants. Il tenait dans sa main un bâton suffisamment imposant pour assommer une personne de l'envergure de Stoik, et son bras n'en était pas un, mais une prothèse en fer qui lui servait surement pour achever ses victimes, vu les nombreuses gouttes de sang qui la parsemait.

Tout le monde se tut lorsqu'il passa au milieu de ses hommes, avant de s'arrêter à quelques mètres de Rustik et Stoik.

Il toisa les deux hommes dans un silence plombant, et Rustik sentit ses jambes trembler. Il ne s'était jamais retrouvé face à quelqu'un qui en imposait autant et qui faisait taire tout le monde par sa seule présence.

Drago observa Rustik quelques secondes de son regard inquisiteur, mais s'y désintéressa très vite. Il passa ensuite son regard glissant sur Stoik, et ses yeux s'allumèrent d'une lueur glaciale. Il s'arrêta un instant, puis lâcha un petit ricanement bas qui résonna dans toute la clairière.

Stoik, Stoik…tu n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois…tu es toujours le chef de ton village minable ? Ou bien tu as été remplacé par le jeune prodige qui a réussi à redresser Beurk ?

Je suis toujours le chef ! dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait convaincante. Mais il se ravisa très vite, et avoua :

En réalité, non, je ne suis plus le chef…Mais là n'est pas la question, sache que ma détermination à vouloir débarrasser le monde d'un type comme toi n'a pas changé…

Drago laissa échapper un rire sinistre.

Tss…C'est peut-être ce que tu veux, mais à part ça, tu ne passes pas beaucoup à l'action…bref qu'est ce que vous voulez ? lança t-il en souriant sadiquement.

Rustik tremblait comme une feuille. Il n'avait jamais pensé que leur chef serait comme ça…Mais là, il devait intervenir, il le savait. Si il ne faisait rien, c'était la fin de sa carrière de chef, car il se ferait passer pour un faible. Et ça, il ne le voulait surtout pas.

Il prit son courage à deux mains, et se plaça devant Drago.

Bonjour ! dit-il d'une voix assurée, bien qu'au fond, il n'en menait pas large. Je suis Rustik le Brave, chef de Beurk, et je veux vous parler !

Alors comme ça, c'est toi le héros de Beurk, celui qui contrôle les dragons ? Je t'imaginais plus grand… qu'est ce que tu veux gamin ?

Euh…

En voyant Drago lui sourire avec amusement, il comprit que l'homme n'avait aucune considération pour lui.

C'était le moment de lui faire comprendre que c'était lui l'envahisseur, et pas les dragonniers.

Qu'est ce que vous venez faire là ? dit-il d'un ton agressif.

On vous envahit, répondit l'autre d'une voix mielleuse.

Mais pourquoi ?

Parce que cette endroit pourrai très bien me servir de QG, jeune imbécile, continua t-il en souriant.

Rustik comprit que ça ne servait à rien de discuter.

Bon, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Je vous propose une alliance. Réfléchissez, ça nous arrange tout les deux, vous nous laisser occuper les lieux avec vous, et vous pouvez utiliser tout ce que vous voulez sur Beurk, toutes nos réserves, tous nos dragons, ils sont à vous ! Et puis, les alliances, c'est toujours utile non ?

Rustik écarquilla les yeux de peur en voyant qu'il n'avait que très peu d'arguments valables, ce qui devait bien faire rire l'homme en face de lui.

En effet, Drago le regardait presque avec pitié.

Mmmmh…ta proposition est…intéressante, jeune homme. J'accepte.

Vraiment ? dit Rustik en reprenant contenance.

Oui…

Tout excité, Rustik lui tendit la main, que Drago serra avec un sourire de contentement.

Les hommes de Drago s'installèrent alors dans la Prairie, sous la surveillance de Drago et Rustik.

Rustik s'éloigna de Drago en voyant que Stoik l'appelait.

Stoik, que se passe t-il ?

Qu'est ce qui t'a pris, Rustik ? Je connaît Drago, c'est un type sanguinaire et dangereux, on ne peut pas s'allier avec lui, ça va forcément partir en guerre avec quelqu'un comme lui !

Je pense que c'est une bonne solution, et puis je ne compte pas m'allier avec lui longtemps…

Tu comptes le trahir ? s'étonna Stoik.

Exactement. Il a une grande armée, qui pourrait être utile à Beurk. Imaginez seulement, être à la tête d'une aussi grande armée, on pourrait faire de grandes choses ! On pourra s'étendre, envahir d'autres îles sans problème, et Beurk deviendra de plus en plus grande, et de plus en plus prospère !

Tu as perdu la tête Rustik…Et puis, on ne trahit pas une alliance, c'est indigne de Beurk. Beurk n'a jamais fait ça…

Beurk ne s'est jamais allié avec des ennemis aussi puissants. Je vous dis de me faire confiance, Drago mourra, et je gouvernerai son armée !

De l'autre coté, un homme aux longs cheveux roux parlait à Drago. Cet homme s'appelait Morik, et c'était l'assassin en chef de Drago, son second en quelques sortes.

Qu'est ce que tu me veux Morik ?

Excusez moi chef…mais qu'est ce qui vous a pris de vous allier avec Beurk ?

Je ne m'allierai pas longtemps, ne t'inquiète pas…

Vous comptez les trahir ?

Evidemment. Imagine, Beurk est très respectée depuis qu'il dresse des dragons, et personne n'oserait les attaquer. Et moi, à la tête de Beurk, je pourrai envahir la terre entière ! En plus, Beurk possède des milliers de dragons déjà dressés, que nous pourrons employer à la guerre !

En effet…et comment le trahira t-on ?

Fais moi confiance Morik, Rustik mourra, et je gouvernerai Beurk !

* * *

Astrid, Ingrid et Varek avaient établi leur QG dans une grotte, près de l'entrée de la Prairie. Normalement, personne ne devait connaître l'existence de cette grotte, puisque c'est Harold qui lui avait montré cet endroit.

Ingrid, tu aurai un crayon et une feuille s'il te plait ?

La jeune femme acquiesça, et lui tendit un parchemin jauni et un bout de charbon assez fin pour écrire.

Astrid ne perdit pas son temps, et lorsque Ingrid lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait, elle répondit écrire à un ami, quelqu'un qui pouvait les aider à ramener la paix dans la Prairie.

Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, elle accrocha le morceau de parchemin à la patte de Tempête. La dragonne s'envola, en sachant parfaitement où aller, ou plutôt qui trouver.

 _Cher Harold,_

 _Désolé de te rappeler dès maintenant, mais nous sommes en grand danger. Je ne parle, pas que de moi et des autres dragonniers, mais des dragons, de l'Alpha, et de l'endroit tout entier._

 _C'est un homme nommé Drago Poing Sanglant. Il a envahi la place, et Rustik s'est allié avec lui. J'ai peur qu'on aille droit vers la catastrophe, et je te demande de venir m'aider. J'ai deux amis qui m'ont rejoint, mais j'ai besoin de toi pour arriver à mettre fin à cette histoire._

 _Dis à ta mère que nous avons aussi besoin d'elle, et que je suis de son coté, définitivement._

 _Et au fait, entre Rustik et moi, c'est terminé, je ne veux même plus le voir en image. Alors quand tu as dit qu'il fallait que je me marie avec lui, je crois que tu te trompais. Je le hais._

 _Aide-moi, tu es notre seul espoir Harold, notre seul espoir de voir ce magnifique endroit redevenir ce qu'il était._

 _J'espère te revoir vite,_

 _Astrid_


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Désolé j'ai une semaine de retard je sais...pour compenser ce chapitre est assez long ^^et je l'aime bien perso x)**

 **Donc on reprends quand Astrid, Ingrid et Varek sont cachés dans une grotte et où ils attendent impatiemment le retour d'Harold...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Astrid attendait, les bras croisés. Elle tremblait. Tout s'était passé tellement vite…

En à peine une semaine, peut-être deux, elle s'était définitivement séparée de Beurk. Elle était arrivée, convaincue que les dragons étaient ses ennemis, elle avait rencontré un tueur, celui qui avait tué Kogne et dressait des dragons.

Et maintenant, elle aimait les dragons, et elle espérait de tout cœur que le « tueur » revienne.

Et elle avait peur. Ils allaient devoir se battre contre son ancien fiancé, qui devenait complétement fou furieux depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté.

Honnêtement, elle ne savait pas qui était le plus dangereux entre Rustik et Drago. En même temps, Drago, elle ne le connaissait pas, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait, et il fallait bien avouer qu'il faisait froid dans le dos.

En cet instant, elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre, terrée dans les grottes de « La Prairie », comme l'avait baptisé Rustik selon les dires de Varek. Attendre qu'Harold vienne pour les sauver.

Les hommes de Drago s'étaient installés dans toute la Prairie, au quatre coins, et il y avait une bonne centaine d'installations. Astrid se demandait vaguement comment ils avaient installés tout ceci aussi vite, mais quand elle vit la taille de l'armée de Drago, elle ne se posa plus de questions.

C'était impossible de détruire autant d'installations à différents endroits, et Astrid le savait, c'est pourquoi, elle avait besoin de l'aide d'Harold.

A quelques kilomètres de là, deux hommes discutent autour d'une table. Ils sont dans une tente, au beau milieu d'un énorme camp dressé par les hommes de Drago.

Rustik regardait nerveusement la tasse de vin que lui avait donné Drago, sans vouloir y toucher, alors que Poing Sanglant l'avala d'un seul coup, avant de reposer brutalement sa chope sur la table.

Je peux vous poser une question ? demanda Rustik d'une petite voix.

Bien sur, répondit l'autre en regardant la tasse que Rustik n'avait pas touché avec envie.

Pourquoi êtes vous venu ici ?

Drago le gratifia d'un regard accusateur.

Il ne me semble pas que ça te regarde, petit.

Je pense que si. Nous sommes alliés maintenant.

Très bien, dit Drago, je t'explique. Il se trouve que je possède un IceBeast, un dragon Alpha si tu préfères. Comme celui qui se trouve ici. Je suis venu ici pour le tuer, car seul un alpha peut arrêter un autre alpha, et par mesure de précaution je veux que celui ci soit tué. D'ailleurs, maintenant que tu m'y fais penser, il est temps d'aller mettre un terme à son existence.

Il se leva de tables et appela un soldat qui se tenait à quelques mètres.

Quoi ?! Maintenant !? s'égosilla Rustik.

Oui. Tu n'y voit pas d'inconvénients j'espère ? dit t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Hein ? Non bien sur que non ! Allons-y.

Drago se leva tranquillement, tandis que Rustik se mit précipitamment debout en menaçant de tomber à la renverse, complétement sous le choc.

Drago dit à l'homme qu'il avait appelé de sonner le rassemblement. Il souffla dans une immense corne de brume dont le son résonna dans toute la Prairie.

Aussitôt, des centaines de soldats arrêtèrent ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, et coururent vers Drago.

Drago attendit quelques minutes qu'une bonne partie de son armée soit arrivée, puis s'exclama :

Soldats ! Aujourd'hui est un grand jour ! Nous allons tuer l'Alpha ! Allez chercher vos armes ! Vous voyez le grand fossé embrumé au milieu de la Prairie ? C'est là qu'il se cache, nous n'avons qu'à le tuer !

Comment va t-on s'y prendre ? demanda un des hommes.

Avec toutes vos armes. Catapultes, lances, poisons, épées, feu, tout ce que vous trouvez ! Nous allons l'attaquer de front, il finira par succomber !

Euh…vous permettez ? demanda Rustik.

Quoi ?

Pourquoi on ne l'utiliserait pas ? Avec deux alphas dans notre armée, on serait invincible !

Drago poussa un grognement de dédain.

Pour que tu t'enfuies avec un des alphas ? Pas question. Et de toute manière, deux alphas en même temps dans une même armée, ça ne va pas marcher, ils vont finir par s'entretuer. Et puis, tu as regardé un peu autour de toi ? Il y a des tas d'installations humaines dans cet endroit, et selon ce que tu m'as dit, ce n'est pas à toi. Ce qui veut dire que des humains non désirables vivent avec l'alpha et donc pourraient l'utiliser contre nous. Ca te suffit comme arguments ou il t'en faut d'autres ?

Rustik baissa les yeux.

Bien, reprit Drago. Alors allons-y.

* * *

Un dragon vipère arriva à toute vitesse, puis un furie nocturne entra en trombe dans la prairie, suivi de près par un stormcutter. Les deux derniers étaient chevauchés par des humains, et Tempête leur servait de guide.

Harold ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant tous les soldats de Drago envahir sa maison, et Valka poussa un gémissement de terreur. Il suffisait qu'ils partent deux jours pour que tout parte en vrille.

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'y attarder, car Tempête les emmenait dans une grotte cachée aux yeux de ceux qui ne connaissaient pas son existence. Harold eut un petit sourire discret : c'était lui qui avait montré cette cachette à Astrid.

* * *

Astrid poussa un long soupir. Pourquoi mettait-il autant de temps à venir ? Elle sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

Ingrid.

Tu sais…ils sont peut-être partis définitivement, ils ne veulent sans doute pas revenir…J'ai peur que l'on doive se débrouiller tout seuls. Et…réfléchis bien Astrid. Tu ne veux pas qu'on retourne sur Beurk et qu'on abandonne Rustik ici ?

Ingrid ! Bien sur que non on ne part pas ! Autre que Rustik, on doit sauver Kranedur, Gustave et Stoik ! Et tous les dragons qui sont ici ! On doit les aider ! Et si tu veux un argument de taille, Drago va sans doute vouloir envahir Beurk maintenant que nous sommes « alliés ». Et ça il n'en est pas question n'est ce pas ?

Non, tu as raison, il n'en est pas question.

Donc on va se battre, dit Astrid en envoyant un sourire de défi à Ingrid. Cet endroit ne tombera pas entre les mains de Drago tant que nous serrons en vie, et Beurk non plus !

Excellent état d'esprit, fit une voix derrière elles.

Astrid se retourna immédiatement, et vit Harold qui descendit tranquillement de Krokmou en regardant Astrid d'un air rassurant.

Harold ! Tu es revenu ! Je le savais ! s'exclama t-elle.

Sans plus attendre, elle courut vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras. Surpris, Harold fit quelques pas en arrières, mais finalement, il l'enlaça, et lui passa doucement les bras autour de la taille. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, sous les regards attendris mais méfiants de Valka et Ingrid, tandis que Varek, assez indifférent essayait vainement de poser la main sur Bouldogre qui refusait de lui faire confiance.

Merci d'être venu Harold, murmura Astrid en se détachant de son étreinte.

Astrid se tourna vers Ingrid, qui la regardait avec un air très insistant. La jeune Hofferson détourna aussitôt son regard de celui d'Ingrid, gênée, pour tomber sur celui de Valka.

Hum hum, fit Valka. Astrid, c'est bien ça ? Bon…je pense qu'on est parti sur de mauvaises bases, mais on pourrai peut-être repartir à zéro qu'en pense tu ?

Je suis d'accord, répondit Astrid.

Je ne veux pas retourner le couteau dans la plaie, mais on est vraiment désolés pour ton amie…tu as le droit de nous en vouloir, mais sache qu'on le regrette beaucoup. Je m'en voudrais toujours.

Astrid laissa échapper un petit rire.

C'est marrant, Harold m'a fait exactement le même discours…Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous avons tourner la page. Promettez nous juste de nous aider à ramener Kranedur de notre coté, et de vous faire pardonner auprès de lui. C'est vraiment important.

Bien sur, on s'occupera de lui.

Les deux femmes se sourirent, l'un de ces sourires gêné que l'on a lorsqu'on regrette quelque chose, quand soudain un grand bruit retentit au dehors.

Un bruit d'explosion, suivi d'un immense rugissement de douleur. Le cri dura longtemps, et finit par s'éteindre, comme si une créature agonisait au dehors.

Que se passe t-il ? murmura Varek, apeuré.

Je crois que…*un nouveau hurlement retentit*…c'est l'Alpha ! cria Harold.

Tous à vos dragons ! beugla Valka qui paniquait. Dépêchez vous je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais ça à l'air grave !

Ingrid, Varek et Ingrid se rapprochèrent en regardant le sol.

Je suis désolé…mais on ne sait pas voler, lança Ingrid.

Valka, qui était déjà montée sur Jumper et se préparait à s'envoler, se figea de terreur.

Aucun de vous ne sait voler ? demanda t-elle d'une petite voix.

Bah non…avoua Astrid. Mais allez-y, ne perdez pas de temps !

Je…oui…Oui ! Allez Harold, viens ! Dépêche toi ! cria t-elle alors que des gouttes de sueurs roulaient déjà sur son front. Elle ne perdit pas une seconde et Jumper s'envola à toute vitesse vers la sortie de la grotte.

Harold sauta sur Krokmou, mais au dernier moment, il se ravisa.

Astrid, tu sais voler, viens avec nous ! ordonna t-il à la jeune femme.

Mais non je ne sais pas voler ! Je vole un tout petit peu, mais jamais je ne pourrai combattre comme ça avec Tempête ! Je vous retarderais ! Et vas-y, le temps est précieux Harold !

On est que deux, on ne peux rien faire ! Chaque personne en plus peut nous aider, alors tu viens et tu te dépêches ! On a besoin d'être au moins trois Astrid ! On a besoin de toi !

Face au regard insistant d'Harold, Astrid ne put faire autrement.

D'accord…j'arrive ! dit-elle en se jetant sur le dos de Tempête.

Une fois qu'elle fut installée, Harold était déjà parti, et elle se précipita vers la sortie sous les encouragements de Varek et d'Ingrid.

 _Mais qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire ?_ se demande t-elle tout en se précipitant vers la sortie.

Enfin, elle sortit de la grotte au grand jour et repéra Harold et Valka, à l'autre bout de la Prairie, en train d'attaquer quelque chose en dessous d'eux.

Hésitante, Astrid serra les jambes autour de sa dragonne qui accéléra. Astrid pressa encore plus les jambes, et Tempête fila vers le lieu d'où l'on entendait les cris.

Oui c'est bien Tempête ! dit-elle. Allez on y va !

Astrid se pencha un peu plus en avant et s'accrocha au cou de sa dragonne en lui indiquant d'aller encore plus vite.

En un rien de temps, ils arrivèrent sur les lieus, et Astrid écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

Au fond du gouffre se tenait l'Alpha, le majestueux dragon blanc, qui agonisait en essayant vainement de se relever. Et tout autour du trou, des milliers de soldats l'attaquait, avec toutes les armes qu'ils pouvaient trouver. Certains lançaient des flèches qui entaillaient férocement le dragon et se plantaient dans sa peau, d'autres lui lançait des épées et des gourdins en essayant de viser ses yeux, tandis que d'autres catapultaient d'immenses roches enflammées sur la pauvre bête. Et les plus dangereux versaient des litres entiers de poison qui tombait au fond du gouffre sans épargner le pauvre Ice Beast qui se tordait de douleur.

Et en haut d'une colline, elle aperçut Rustik, qui visiblement se délectait du spectacle. Astrid résista à l'envie d'aller le tuer. Ce n'était pas la priorité.

Une autre chose la titillait. Elle ne voyait pas Drago. Où était-il ? Sans doute qu'il était resté dans sa base en laissant le sal boulot à ses sbires, où peut-être qu'il était là, quelque part, à regarder le spectacle comme Rustik le faisait sous les yeux d'Astrid…

Astrid ! hurla Harold en se précipitant vers elle, la sortant de ses rêveries. Qu'est ce que t'attends ? Aides nous, il faut absolument qu'on sauve l'Alpha !

Oui ! répondit-elle.

Astrid fit plonger Tempête, et la dragonne envoya une boule de feu sur quelques soldats qui tiraient à l'arc. Ils se dispersèrent en hurlant, mais d'autres arrivèrent en renfort, et visèrent Astrid.

Tempête esquiva facilement, mais Astrid manqua de tomber, et s'accrocha le plus fort possible au cou de sa dragonne qui tirait sur tous les attaquants qu'elle pouvait atteindre.

A moitié désarçonnée, Astrid fit remonter Tempête hors de portée des tirs ennemis, et retenta une attaque. Mais les soldats, préparés, l'empêchaient d'approcher.

Je ne peux pas m'approcher ! cria t-elle à Harold.

Mais Harold n'était plus là. Paniquée, elle regarda partout autour d'elle, et elle le vit, de l'autre coté du fossé, avec Valka.

Les deux dragonniers étaient déchaînés. Jumper et Krokmou esquivaient les tirs avec une facilité hors du commun, et ils tiraient avec une précision redoutable. Soudain, Harold s'envola au dessus d'eux, puis redescendit en trombe sur les soldats désorientés, avant de passer au milieu d'eux en les faisant basculer dans le fossé, droit dans la gueule grande ouverte de l'Alpha. En quelques secondes, il n'y avait plus aucun ennemi de ce coté-ci du gouffre.

Quant à Valka, elle ne semblait pas avoir de problèmes non plus. Jumper passait à pleine vitesse au ras du sol, et arracha la tête de quelques soldats qui tentaient de fuir, avant de l'envoyer valdinguer à l'autre bout de la Prairie, et de jeter les corps sans tête dans le gouffre, où ils rejoignaient leurs compagnons dans la gueule de l'Alpha.

En voyant ça, Astrid se sentit complétement inutile. Elle n'arrivait même pas à s'approcher des ennemis assez près pour que les flammes de Tempête les atteignent.

Mais, pourtant, malgré qu'ils se débrouillaient très bien, Harold et Valka avaient besoin d'aide. De plus en plus d'assaillants arrivaient en renfort, et jetaient des litres de poisons sur l'Alpha.

L'Alpha était à présent couvert de sang, et ne pouvait rien faire. Les poisons l'alourdissait, et l'empêchait de se relever. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de rester dans le trou, à se faire tirer inlassablement dessus. Le plan de Drago était simple et efficace. Attaquer et blesser l'Alpha jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

Astrid essaya une nouvelle fois de s'approcher, mais les gerbes de flèches qui la visaient l'en empêchait.

Soudain, elle sentit Tempête se redresser, et d'un seul coup, elle envoya des épines acérées sur les soldats, en les transperçant avec une remarquable précision.

Tempête, tu m'épate…dit Astrid en félicitant sa dragonne. Tu peux refaire ça quand tu veux !

La dragonne ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois, et envoya une nouvelle série d'épines sur les ennemis, trop rapidement pour qu'ils puissent réagir, et ils finirent empalés lamentablement sur le sol.

Astrid reprit confiance. Peut-être qu'ils allaient réussir à les vaincre finalement !

Mais elle vit un des soldat envoyer un rocher enflammé bien plus gros que les autres qui atterrit en plein dans l'œil de l'Alpha.

L'Ice Beast poussa un hurlement terrifiant, et il se releva d'un seul coup sous le coup de la douleur. Son corps massif se redressa, couvert d'épines, de sang, et de flèches plantés sur tout son corps, et il commença à grimper le long de la paroi du gouffre.

Ses courtes pattes musclées s'appuyaient sur les rochers, et l'Alpha, blessé et en colère, se hissa sur la terre. Ses pattes s'écrasèrent sur le sol en écrasant une bonne partie des soldats dans un craquement sinistre.

Astrid s'éloigna pour se mettre hors de danger, et elle vit Valka qui voletait autour de l'Ice Beast en l'encourageant.

Tous les soldats s'enfuirent en hurlant, complétement terrorisés, alors que l'Alpha dévastait toute leurs installations.

Mais en haut de la colline, Rustik ne bougeait pas. Au contraire, il semblait sur de lui. Astrid le vit prendre une corne de brume dans ses mains, et il souffla dedans à plein poumon. Le bruit sourd retentit, et tout le monde se tourna vers lui, même l'Ice Beast interrompit son travail dévastateur, et un silence de mort s'installa.

Et un immense rugissement retentit. Impossible de savoir d'où il venait, car il résonnait sur toutes les parois de la Prairie.

Le sol trembla. En bas, les soldats de Drago restaient tétanisés, et certains fermèrent les yeux, prêts à mourir.

La paroi nord de la Prairie explosa. Des pierres roulèrent de tous les cotés, vers l'Alpha blanc qui les reçut toutes de plein fouet, ce qui le fit tomber sur les cotés, écrasant une centaine de soldats qui fuyaient dans le désordre.

Et par le trou crée dans la paroi, une ombre immense entra. Un autre Alpha. Un alpha noir. Astrid aperçut Drago, minuscule silhouette qui brandissait en direction de l'Alpha blanc qui essayait de se relever, mais son était s'affaiblissait de plus en plus. Aussitôt, l'Alpha noir poussa un horrible grondement, et des milliers de dragons en armure entrèrent dans la Prairie, et commencèrent à s'attaquer à l'Alpha, en le mordant et l'entaillant jusqu'au sang.

Soudain, un gros Kornebrut aperçut Astrid qui tentait vaillamment de repousser un grogne-boiteur qui s'attaquait férocement au flanc de l'Alpha.

Le Kornebrut percuta violemment Tempête, et Astrid fut projetée en dehors de sa dragonne.

Elle tomba en chute libre en criant, alors qu'une nuée de dragons en armure envahissait l'espace. Elle percuta plusieurs créatures, et cria de plus belle, quand une main la rattrapa, et la hissa sur le dos d'un dragon noir.

Astrid s'installa sur Krokmou, derrière Harold qui venait de lui sauver la vie. Mais voler sur Krokmou était d'un autre calibre que Tempête. Le furie nocturne fonçait à toute vitesse en faisant des tournants très serrés, et en esquivant brusquement d'autres dragons.

Astrid s'accrocha à Harold comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ce qui était un peu le cas. Krokmou vola au milieu de la nuée de dragon à un vitesse folle en évitant les coups de griffes et les crocs des autres dragons, en essayant de s'en sortir.

Un raincutter réussi à envoyer un coup de griffe sur Krokmou qui chuta de quelques mètres avant de se stabiliser. Astrid tremblait de tout son corps, alors que Krokmou enchaînait des vrilles, envoyant les deux vikings la tête en bas.

Astrid se serra encore plus contre Harold, et ferma les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas voir ça.

Enfin, Krokmou sortit de la nuée de dragon, et tomba sur Valka et Jumper. Harold leva les yeux vers sa mère, qui hocha la tête d'un air désolé.

C'est trop tard, murmura t-elle. C'est fini.

Les deux dragons firent demi-tour, en retournant à la base où attendait Ingrid et Varek, suivis par Tempête, alors que derrière eux retentissaient les hurlements de l'Alpha blanc, qui s'écroula par terre en poussant son dernier soupir.

* * *

Une fois de retour à la base, Valka descendit de Jumper et partit en courant à l'autre bout de la grotte sans dire un mot. Ingrid aurait juré voir des larmes couler sur les joues de la dragonnière, mais elle ne dit rien.

Harold descendit de Krokmou, suivi par Astrid.

Je suis désolée Harold, murmura t-elle.

Pourquoi tu me dit ça ? dit-il doucement.

J'ai tout raté. Je n'étais pas prête pour ça.

Non, c'est de ma faute, c'est moi qui ai insisté pour que tu viennes. C'est fini maintenant, on n'en parle plus.

Astrid sentit une intense frustration dans la voix d'Harold. Bien sur, il aurait voulu sauver L'Alpha, et il était vraiment triste de l'avoir perdu.

Oui, on n'en parle plus, dit-elle. Ne t'inquiète pas, on a pas fini de se battre Harold. On va tout faire pour gagner, je te le promets. Et sinon…merci de m'avoir sauvé.

Elle lui sourit, et passa un bras autour de sa taille. Harold lui sourit en retour.

Je n'allais pas te laisser mourir…tu sais tu compte beaucoup pour moi Astrid.

Harold lui passa le bras autour des épaules, et rapprocha son visage de celui d'Astrid, qui le regardait avec des yeux brillants.

Si je peux me permettre, que s'est t-il passé ? demanda Varek d'une petite voix.

Ingrid plaqua sa main contre la bouche de Varek pour l'empêcher de parler, mais c'était trop tard. Aussitôt, Astrid et Harold s'écartèrent d'un bond en reportant leur attention sur Varek qui bafouillait des excuses à Ingrid qui le fusillait d'un regard noir.

Vous n'avez peut-être pas envie d'en parler maintenant, dit Ingrid. Vous nous en direz plus un peu plus tard…Allez viens Varek, on s'en va.

Non non on va vous raconter, dit Astrid, ne vous inquiétez pas ça ne nous gène pas…

Et Astrid entreprit de tous leur raconter.

* * *

Assis au bord d'une table dans une des tentes de la base, Rustik et Drago discutaient activement.

Tout ceci est parfait, vraiment, annonça Drago. L'Alpha est mort, et j'ai toujours une bonne partie de mes hommes en vie.

Il n'empêche que vous avez perdu beaucoup de soldats…

Oui bien sur, mais toute guerre demande des sacrifices n'est ce pas ? Et puis je vous rappelle que nous aurons bientôt Beurk sous notre contrôle…Demain, nous irons sur Beurk, et vous me donnerez votre armée, c'est bien ce que nous avons convenu, n'est ce pas ?

Demain ?

Oui demain. Cela vous pose problème ?

Rustik serra les poings. Hors de question de donner Beurk à Drago. Plutôt mourir. Ou vaincre. L'heure de la trahison était venue. Ils étaient seuls dans cette pièce, et Rustik portait son épée. Parfait.

Et bien oui, ça me pose problème, dit-il en se levant de table.

Drago fit de même en se relevant, dominant Rustik de toute sa hauteur. Il gardait la main très proche de son bâton.

Ah oui ? dit-il d'une voix agressive.

Parfaitement. Voyez vous, je ne désire pas m'allier avec vous, et encore moins vous donner Beurk. Je veux contrôler votre armée. Votre armée sera bientôt mienne, dit-il en souriant de toute ses dents.

Et comment allez vous vous y prendre, demanda Drago en souriant tout autant.

Je vous provoque en duel. Le gagnant sera celui qui tuera l'autre en premier. As de pitié. Et seul le plus fort gouvernera cette armée. Vous n'allez quand même pas refuser de vous mesurer à un « gamin » comme moi ?

Drago ne souriait plus. Il brandit son bâton au dessus de sa tête. En face, Rustik sortit son épée. Ils se mirent en position de combat.

Très bien. Qu'il en soit ainsi, dit Drago.

Et les deux adversaires se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre.

* * *

 **Héhé couper à ce moment là...Quel sadisme ! xD**

 **L'alliance va t-elle prendre fin ? Y'a t-il une chance que Rustik revienne du bon coté ? L'un des deux adversaires va t-il mourir pendant le combat ?**

 **Réponses dans le prochain chapitre ! A bientôt ! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée du retard mais j'ai perdu ma clé USB avec tous mes documents dont les deux prochains chapitres, et il a fallu que je me remette à l'écriture, réécrire les chapitres...et c'était pas facile.**

 **Mais bon voilà enfin ce chapitre ! Il est peut-être un peu plus court que les autres mais disons que ce n'est pas grave pour cette fois xD**

 **Donc comme ça fait longtemps, je vous conseille de relire peut-être le dernier chapitre et si vous avez la flemme (rohlala c'est pas si long quand même xD), un petit résumé pour vous remettre dans le contexte : l'alpha blanc est mort, tué par les hommes de Drago. Valka et Harold sont revenus pour aider Astrid, et Ingrid et Varek sont passés de leur coté. Mais Stoik, Kranedur et Gustave sont toujours du coté de Drago. Quand à Rustik qui a formé une alliance avec Drago, il vient de le provoquer en duel.**

 **Donc voici le duel !**

 **Let's go bonne lecture !**

Rustik bondit et s'arrêta à quelques mètres de Drago, qui le fixait de son regard mauvais, prêt à en découdre, son bâton à la main dans une position défensive.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais, jeune homme, marmonna t-il avec un sourire sadique.

\- Je crois bien que si, dit simplement Rustik en brandissant son épée et en se jetant sur son adversaire.

Drago n'avait pas l'habitude d'être surpris lors d'un combat, mais il fut déstabilisé par l'attaque foudroyante de l'ennemi. Il para cependant aisément le coup avec force. Rustik frappa à nouveau, mais il esquiva.

Les deux armes s'entrechoquaient et Drago décida qu'il était temps de passer à l'action. Si Rustik tenait à mourir, il n'allait pas être déçu.

Il bondit sur lui, décocha un coup de pied à Rustik tout en parant la lame qui s'approchait un peu trop près de son visage, avant d'envoyer un déluge de coups à Rustik qui ne savait plus comment réagir.

Mais il avait peut-être sous-estimé son adversaire. Alors qu'il allait donner le coup fatal, le jeune chef de Beurk fit un bond sur le coté et se déplaçait à présent dans toute la pièce pour désorienter Drago.

Drago l'attaqua alors qu'il était toujours en mouvement, et son bâton aiguisé vint se planter dans les côtes de Rustik qui tomba sur le sol en poussant un cri de douleur.

Mais au lieu de l'affaiblir, la douleur sembla décupler ses forces, et il se releva rapidement avant de foncer à pleine vitesse sur Drago en enchaînant les frappes, qu'il contra assez facilement. Il obligea quand même Drago à reculer, et l'imposant chef de guerre dut faire un écart de coté. Rustik leva les bras en l'air pour le frapper de toutes ses forces, quand Drago réussit à lui agripper le poignet tandis qu'il levait son bâton de sa main libre. Rustik n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'agripper lui aussi le bras de Drago pour ne pas se faire tuer.

Les deux adversaires se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux, et Drago eut un rictus méprisant avant de rassembler tous ses muscles pour soulever Rustik du sol par le poignet avant de l'envoyer s'écraser contre les piquets de la tente qui s'effondra sur lui.

Ils se retrouvèrent tout deux ensevelis sous la toile de tente. Rustik s'en extirpa, et commença à courir en boitant faiblement dans la direction opposée. Pas de doute, sur ce coup il s'était bel et bien trompé : il n'arriverait pas à vaincre Drago.

La seule solution qui se présentait à lui était la fuite. Mais alors qu'il courait du plus vite que ses blessures lui permettaient, il entendit Drago hurler derrière lui :

\- Lâche !

Rustik s'arrêta aussitôt, et se retourna.

\- Regardez-le, le puissant chef de Beurk ! Il me provoque en duel, moi, son allié, et maintenant qu'il perd, il fuit comme un lâche...

Drago avançait lentement mais sûrement vers lui, et chacun de ses pas faisait blanchir Rustik de terreur. Maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus la tente pour cacher le combat, des dizaines de soldats observaient la scène, prêts à l'empêcher de fuir. Il était piégé.

\- Tu va voir le châtiment que je réserve à ceux qui osent prétendre pouvoir me battre, annonça tranquillement Drago en levant son bâton au dessus de lui.

Tremblant, Rustik sortit son épée. Il était sans doute destiné à mourir mais jamais sans combattre.

\- Ce n'est pas encore sur, dit-il en essayant de paraître convaincant.

A ces mots, Drago cessa de sourire. Au contraire, une fureur violente émanait de lui, terrorisant de plus en plus le jeune Jorgenson qui avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas lâcher son épée et à s'agenouiller devant Drago pour qu'il ait pitié de lui. Mais il ne le fit pas, et garda les yeux plongés dans ceux de Drago.

Soudain, Drago déchaina sa colère. Il bondit, frappa de toute sa puissance en esquivant les faibles coups de Rustik. Puis il sauta et rejeta le jeune homme quelques mètres plus loin d'un coup de pied dans l'estomac.

Rustik tomba en arrière avec l'impression que Poing Sanglant lui avait brisé la nuque au passage. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie que quand il vit Drago lui bondir dessus, le bâton brandi en l'air.

Rustik eut juste le temps de se redresser, et presque accroupi, il recula vaguement sur le sol en se protégeant de son arme.

Et d'un mouvement de poignet, Drago fit sauter l'épée des mains de Rustik, qui se retrouva désarmé, un bâton assez pointu pour le transpercer maintenu sur le devant de la gorge.

Vaincu, il sentit Drago poser le pied sur son torse et lever son bâton au dessus de lui.

Quand il l'abattrait, c'en serait fini de Rustik. Mais le jeune homme, dans une tentative désespérée, agrippa férocement le pied de son ennemi et l'attira vers lui. Déséquilibré, Drago fit en mouvement en arrière, et Rustik en profita pour se relever et lui donner le plus grand coup de poing dont il était capable. Drago chancela et son regard exprimait une incompréhension totale quand il vit Rustik, en face de lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Ce n'est que trop tard qu'il comprit qu'il avait perdu. Rustik avait ramassé son épée, et sans une seule hésitation, il l'enfonça dans le ventre de Drago, en l'empalant parfaitement. Le sang gicla.

Drago se figea. Il regarda une dernière fois Rustik et son sourire vainqueur, puis ses genoux s'effondrèrent sous son poids. A genoux, il leva les yeux au ciel, et poussa un cri de rage qui résonna dans toute la Prairie.

Il tomba au sol.

Drago était mort.

Rustik posa le pied sur le cadavre, et enleva délicatement l'épée sanguinolente du corps de Drago. Il la regarda un instant avec bonheur, puis la leva en signe de victoire.

\- Soldats ! cria t-il. Votre chef est mort ! A présent, vous ne devrez allégeance qu'à moi, et à moi seul ! Nous serons la plus grande armée du monde ! Je ne vous décevrai pas ! Ensembles, nous allons conquérir tout le monde viking !

Les soldats restèrent un instant sans voix, puis, un à un, ils vinrent s'agenouiller devant leur nouveau chef.

Rustik les regarda avec bohneur. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi invincible. Tous ses doutes s'envolèrent aussitôt. Il n'avait jamais vraiment su si ce qu'il faisait était bien, mais maintenant qu'il était debout au milieu de soldats qui lui appartenaient, il était sûr de lui.

Varek posa doucement la main sur le museau de Bouldogre. Après quelques heures, sa dragonne avait enfin fini par l'accepter, et Varek semblait plus heureux qu'il ne l'a jamais été.

A coté, Harold et Valka restaient assis contre les parois de la grotte, sans dire un mot. Astrid comprenait très bien ce que représentait la perte de l'Alpha à leurs yeux, et elle préférait ne pas les déranger. Ainsi, elle restait avec Tempête.

Maintenant qu'elle était devenue amie avec la dragonne, Astrid ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu passer à coté des merveilles que renfermait sa dragonne.

Maintenant, elle pouvait laisser libre sa dragonne sans craindre qu'elle ne s'en aille.

Maintenant, elle pouvait se faire comprendre sans passer par des fouets ou d'autres armes pour la mâter.

Et maintenant, elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Tempête était devenue son amie, et plus son ennemie. La dragonne vipère pouvait lui faire confiance, à elle aussi.

Quand à Ingrid, elle commençait vraiment à bien s'entendre avec la dragonne qu'elle avait renommé Sonnovent, et s'entraînait à voler avec elle, au dehors, en essayant de ne pas se faire voir par les envahisseurs.

Enfin, Valka se leva.

\- Mes amis, commença t-elle, il faut agir. Il faut chasser Drago de nos terres.

\- Et pour les autres ? demanda Astrid. Stoik, Kranedur, Gustave et...même Rustik, qu'est ce qu'on fait pour eux ?

\- Ils ont choisis leur camp, il me semble, répliqua t-elle d'une voix froide.

Astrid soupira.

\- Bon très bien. C'est quoi le plan ?

\- Et bien justement, j'attends vos idées, dit-elle tristement. Je suis désolée, je n'ai jamais été une grande stratège.

Soudain, on entendit un grand bruit d'ailes métalliques, et Sonnovent déboula à toute vitesse dans la grotte.

\- Sonnovent ! cria Astrid. Où est Ingrid ?

\- Je suis là.

Ingrid arriva à pied. Elle était visiblement descendue de Sonnovent juste avant d'entrer.

\- Je vous apporte des nouvelles, dit-elle, hésitante. Et elles ne sont pas uniquement mauvaises. Mais vous n'allez pas aimer ce que je vais vous dire...

Ingrid s'avança légèrement.

\- Drago est mort. Je l'ai vu du haut de Sonnovent.

Tout le monde resta bouche-bée.

\- Quoi ? Mais enfin...comment ? balbutia Valka.

\- Il a été tué...par Rustik.

\- Par Rustik ? cria Astrid. Mais il est complétement fou !

Ingrid hocha doucement la tête.

\- Voilà qui complique les choses...murmura Varek.

Mais Harold, qui était resté en retrait jusqu'ici, prit la parole :

\- Non, pas forcément. Rustik a peut-être hérité de l'armée de Drago, mais il n'a pas l'expérience d'un chef de guerre. Il est forcément moins stratégique que Drago, et il ne saura pas comment réagir à nos attaques. Donc ce sera peut-être plus facile ! La seule chose...c'est que vous devez à présent le considérer comme notre plus grand ennemi, et que vous ne devrez pas hésiter à le tuer si il le faut.

Tous hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation.

\- Maintenant, il y a autres chose, dit Ingrid avec un grand sourire.

\- Quoi ? demanda Valka d'un air inquiet.

\- Je vous ai ramené de partisans !

Aussitôt, trois personnes restées dans l'ombre jusqu'à présent entrèrent dans la grotte :

Kranedur, un soldat de Drago, et Stoik.

Kranedur s'avança en premier.

\- Ingrid m'a convaincue de venir, dit-il simplement. Je veux que vous m'apprenez à dresser mon propre dragon, et je vous aiderai à combattre l'ennemi ! lança t-il d'un ton solennel.

\- Et bien, bienvenue à toi Krane ! dit Astrid d'un ton encourageant, qui se sentait obligée de dire quelque chose. En effet, Harold et Valka regardaient désespérément le sol et semblaient vouloir s'enterrer six pieds sous terre.

Mais Kranedur ne s'en formalisa pas et se dirigea immédiatement vers le fond de la grotte où étaient gardés les dragons, dans le but d'en choisir un.

Le soldat s'avança à son tour. Il était un peu enrobé, mais il avait néanmoins une assez belle musculature. Il avait des longs cheveux blonds attachés en queue de cheval derrière le crâne, et un début de barbe lui poussait sur le menton. En somme, il ressemblait un peu à tous les soldats de Drago.

\- Bonjours, je m'appelle Riknarkt, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Rik.

Il hésita à poursuivre, mais le regard insistant de Valka l'y poussa.

\- En fait, j'étais fidèle à Drago mais maintenant qu'il est mort, je n'ai pas envie de servir le nouveau chef, surtout si c'est un gamin inconscient comme lui. C'est pour ça que je veux vous rejoindre. Et puis aussi parce que je n'en peux plus d'être juste un soldat insignifiant, alors je veux servir à quelque chose, et à une bonne cause. Comme la votre, je pense.

\- Considère toi ici comme chez toi, dit Valka en lui souriant. Plus on aura de personnes qui rejoindront notre cause, et mieux ce sera. On va aussi t'apprendre à chevaucher des dragons. Tu peux aller en choisir un avec Kranedur.

Rik ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se précipita vers les dragons.

Enfin, ce fut au tour de Stoik de se présenter.

\- Val...

\- Je crains que tu n'ai beaucoup de choses à te faire pardonner Stoik, lui lança la concernée d'une voix dure, sans même le regarder.

\- C'est vrai.

Et sans plus attendre, Stoik se jeta à ses pieds, à genoux devant elle.

\- Tout ceci est ma faute, et je le comprends maintenant. Quand vous êtes partis, toi et Harold, j'ai tout abandonné, j'ai laissé Beurk sans personne à sa tête, et finalement, seul Rustik à eu le courage de tout reprendre, et pour ça, il a été très courageux. J'aurai du l'aider à comprendre ce qu'est le devoir de chef, et à la place, je l'ai laissé s'occuper de Beurk. C'est ma faute si il est passé du mauvais coté. C'est entièrement ma faute. Tout. Même le dressage de dragons par la force sur Beurk, je n'ai jamais rien fait, que ce soit pour où contre. Et te voir, là au milieu des dragons, à t'occuper seule de notre fils, je...je me rend compte de tout ce que j'aurai dû faire. Et je n'ai rien fait. Je suis...je suis désolé. Les coups de fouet que tu m'as donné, l'autre jour, je les méritais. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas me pardonner, mais en tout cas, je suis motivé à vous aider à faire redevenir cet endroit aussi beau qu'auparavant.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Valka. Doucement, elle pris la main de Stoik, et le releva.

\- Je suis contente que...que tu t'en rendes compte, dit-elle en souriant tandis qu'une nouvelle larme mouillait sa joue. Bienvenue chez toi Stoik.

\- Merci...Val.

Valka lui sourit. Puis elle prit sa tête entre les mains, et elle l'embrassa tendrement.

Harold regarda la scène en souriant. Il n'avait presque jamais vu son père avant ce moment, et pour la première fois, il le voyait réconcilié avec sa mère. Un moment qu'il n'oublierait certainement jamais.

Enfin, Valka et Stoik se séparèrent, et Stoik tourna immédiatement son regard vers Harold.

\- Salut fils ! lança t-il d'un ton joyeux. Je crois que toi et moi, on a pas mal de choses à rattraper ! Pour commencer, si tu m'apprenais à dresser un dragon ?

Harold acquiesça, et ils se dirigèrent vers le fond de la grotte, où attendait déjà Rik et Grandeur.

Ingrid se rapprocha d'Astrid.

\- Au fait...je ne sais pas ce qu'est devenu Gustave, mais je ne l'ai pas vu.

\- J'espère qu'il va finir par nous rejoindre...

Valka se tourna vers les deux jeunes femmes, interrompant leur discussion.

\- Bon, il est temps de mettre au point un plan.

Elle déplia une carte de la Prairie devant Astrid, Varek et Ingrid.

\- Je propose de commencer par là, dit-elle en pointant un ensemble d'installations au nord de la Prairie. C'est ici qu'ils gardent certains de leurs dragons, ceux qui sont contrôlés par l'Alpha.

\- Mais, commença Ingrid, nos dragons ne risquent pas d'être attirés, eux aussi ?

\- Seulement si Rustik l'ordonne à l'Alpha. Et je doute qu'il y pense.

\- Et d'ailleurs, que fait-on de cet Alpha ? Et les autres installations ? demanda Varek.

\- Chaque chose en son temps, soupira Valka. Bien, nous attaquerons demain. Pour l'instant, il faut absolument que nous réunissions plus de dragons à nos cotés. Donc la première chose à faire est d'aller en chercher au delà de la grotte, et de les ramener ici. Ils y seront en sécurité, et ils pourront nous aider.

Les trois jeunes vikings firent oui de la tête, et se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

Harold se rapprocha de Valka.

\- Tu crois qu'on a vraiment des chances de gagner ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais il est important de garder l'espoir.

\- Oui.

\- Une chose est sure, Harold. La guerre est déclarée. Et surtout, ne t'attache pas trop à eux. Il est possible, voir probable que...certains d'entre eux n'en réchappent pas.

Voilà c'est tout pour ce soir !

 **Ca vous a plu ?**

 **Bon d'accord on va passer à coté du fait que je transforme Rustik en un vrai psychopathe mais perso je l'aime bien comme ça, passé du coté obscur muhahahahah !**

 **Je vais essayer de faire au plus vite pour la suite, mais j'espère que vous me pardonnerez si c'est un peu long ! Mais je vais faire de mon mieux !**

 **A plus ! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Voilà enfin un nouveau chapitre !**

 **Je me répète mais encore désolé pour le retard x)**

 **Un grand merci pour vos rewiews qui me font vraiment très plaisir !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Plusieurs jours étaient passés, et les hommes de Rustik s'étaient à présent installés dans toute la Prairie, et construisaient des camps de ravitaillement, de combat où de garde de dragons à perte de vue et à une vitesse hallucinante.

Valka ne rêvait que d'une chose : de pouvoir passer à l'action. Mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire si les beurkiens ne savaient pas chevaucher leurs dragons.

Pour Astrid, ça avait été plutôt rapide, elle arrivait à comprendre sa dragonne facilement, et un véritable lien s'était crée entre eux. C'était aussi simple pour Varek, de nature très douce et qui n'avait donc aucun mal à donner de l'affection à Bouldogre, le gronk qu'il avait recueilli.

Pour les autres, c'était une autre affaire.

Harold passait jours et nuits à essayer de montrer à son père que frapper Crâne-Krocheur sur le haut du crâne n'était pas un geste affectueux comme le pensait Stoik. Mais le chef de Beurk était tellement borné qu'il ne voulait rien entendre, et jusqu'ici, il n'avait jamais réussi à monter sur son dragon malgré tous les efforts déployés par son fils.

Du coté de Kranedur, ça pouvait marcher. Le jeune homme avait choisi un petit milletonnerre vert pomme, une femelle qu'il avait baptisée Kogne-très-dur, en hommage à sa sœur disparue. Krane parvenait à peu près à la maîtriser.

Ensuite venait Ingrid. La jeune fille avait énormément de mal avec Sonne-la-mort, renommée Sonnovent pour le plus grand plaisir d'Harold et Valka. Elle manquait de patience, et s'énervait au moindre truc qui ne marchait pas avec sa dragonne. Et Sonnovent lui répondait bien et refusait obstinément de se laisser monter par la jeune Parenvrille.

Pour Rik, le soldat de Drago récemment venu grossir les rangs des dragonniers, c'était plutôt l'inverse. Son dragon, un cauchemar monstrueux prénommé Flamme, le terrorisait au point qu'il ne pouvait pas l'approcher à plus de deux mètres.

Et au milieu de tout ça, ceux qui savaient déjà maîtriser leurs montures sombraient dans un profond désépsoir. Surtout Valka. Elle avait planifié l'attaque depuis des jours et personne n'était prêt. De plus, ils ne pouvaient pas voler au dehors de la grotte au risque de se faire voir, et devaient se contenter de vivre dans l'obscurité.

Harold et Astrid commençaient à trouver le temps longs, eux aussi. Harold commençait à tourner en rond dans la grotte, en passant de dragon en dragon, et Astrid se contentait de parler tranquillement à Tempête.

L'espoir s'éteignait peu à peu dans le cœur des dragonniers, et plus aucun d'eux ne pensait réellement qu'ils pouvaient gagner.

* * *

 **Une semaine plus tard**

Les jours sont passés, et ont un terrible effet sur les dragonniers. Tous ont des cernes immenses sous les yeux, et plus personne ne parle.

Astrid, assise sur un rocher, observait Tempête jouer avec Krokmou sous ses yeux, et finalement, elle lâcha un long soupir.

Soudain, elle se leva d'un bond, et cria dans toute la grotte :

Bon cette fois y'en a marre !

Sa voix résonna sur les murs, faisant sursauter Rik qui venait de s'endormir contre la paroi.

Ecoutez, d'accord, on est pas tous prêts, d'accord les on ne sait pas comment faire, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne rien faire ! Comment voulez vous qu'on gagne si on reste prostrés ici sans voir la lumière du jour ? Le combat est de l'autre coté, contre les dragonniers, pas dans cette grotte en luttant pour ne pas tomber en dépression ! Alors ceux qui ne sont pas au point avec leurs dragons, ce n'est pas grave, vous allez essayer !

Un très long silence s'installa, jusqu'à ce qu'Harold le brise.

Astrid a raison, il faut qu'on bouge. Si on reste ici plus longtemps, je crois qu'on va tous devenir fous. Alors on établit un plan rapidement, et on y va !

Allons-y ! lança Ingrid.

Oui elle a raison ! renchérit Rik.

On va faire un carnage ! cria Krane.

Le sourire revint enfin sur le visage de Valka.

Bien. Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire…

Elle leur exposa le plan pendant quelques minutes. C'était très simple : on attaque la base d'entraînement située normalement au nord de la Prairie, chacun d'un coté, et si tous se passe bien on passe à une autre base, et ainsi de suite.

Parfait, dit Harold. Et j'ai juste une question : que fais t-on pour l'alpha ?

Il est affilié à son maître. Avant, c'était Drago, mais maintenant que Rustik l'a tué, c'est lui qui le contrôle. Donc il faut que nous tuons Rustik. Pas le choix. Je suis navrée, dit-elle en voyant les visages des beurkiens s'affaisser.

Ne soyez pas désolée Valka, souffla Astrid d'une voix douce. Tout ceci est arrivé de sa faute, maintenant il doit en payer le prix. Même si on ne veux pas, il n'y a pas le choix.

Valka hocha la tête.

Allons-y !

Ils montèrent tous sur leurs dragons, et s'envolèrent. Astrid mena la sortie, et aperçut en premier un rayon de soleil qui l'aveugla au point de faire pleurer ses yeux qui n'avaient vu que l'obscurité depuis des jours et des jours.

Enfin, elle sortit du passage qui menait à la grotte, et se retrouva à l'air libre. Elle respira un grand coup, tout sourire au lèvre, tellement heureuse de retrouver un peu d'air frais.

Ses yeux s'habituèrent enfin à la lumière, et elle regarda Harold qui volait à coté d'elle. Il lui adressa un sourire radieux, auquel Astrid répondit. Ils continuèrent de se regarder, les yeux dans les yeux.

Astrid ne savait pas vraiment où en étaient ses sentiments avec Harold. Quand elle était avec Rustik, elle pensait l'aimer, mais ce qu'elle éprouvait pour Harold était totalement différent. C'était une sensation étrange, mais pas désagréable, mais qu'Astrid ne voulait pas assumer. Harold avait tué Kognedur, ça lui restait toujours en travers de la gorge et elle ne devait surtout pas tomber amoureuse d'un assassin.

Mais en même temps, c'était il y a longtemps, ils ne se connaissaient pas et Harold ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Et puis c'était peut-être un peu trop tard.

On vous attend ! cria Ingrid au loin en arrachant Astrid à ses pensées.

Astrid sursauta, et détourna le regard d'Harold en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

Les autres dragonniers étaient déjà partis. Elle ne les avait même pas vu partir.

On arrive ! cria Astrid en réponse à Ingrid.

Une petite course ? demanda Harold derrière elle.

Si tu veux mais ne compte pas me rattraper ! répondit Astrid en faisant accélérer Tempête.

Astrid se concentra sur le point que représentait Ingrid devant elle, et encouragea Tempête à aller encore plus vite. La dragonne volait le plus vite qu'elle pouvait tout aussi motivée à battre Krokmou que l'était Astrid à battre Harold.

Astrid s'accrocha pour ne pas tomber. Elle pouvait sentir le vent passer dans ses cheveux dorés et sur sa peau, et s'accrocha de plus belle à Tempête en continuant de l'encourager. Pas de doute, une telle vitesse n'avait encore jamais été atteinte. Elles allaient battre Harold et Krokmou à plate couture.

Astrid osa un regard en arrière pour voir où était son concurrent. Rien. Elle fronça les sourcils, puis haussa les épaules. Elle gagnait de toute façon. Enfin, elle atteignit la colline où s'étaient posés les autres dragonniers, et se posa à son tour avec grâce, puis descendit rapidement de Tempête.

Pour voir Harold tranquillement assis dans l'herbe à coté de Krokmou en regardant une carte de la Prairie comme si il était là depuis longtemps.

Ca fait un bout de temps qu'on t'attend tu sais ? lui lança t-il avec un grand sourire.

Mais enfin…comment ? balbutia Astrid, éberluée.

Harold se releva et s'approcha d'elle.

Je crois juste que tu n'es pas très rapide, sans vouloir te vexer.

Facile à dire quand on a un furie nocturne ! s'exclama t-elle en donnant un coup de poing sur l'épaule d'Harold qui chancela sous le choc.

Pas la peine de me frapper, j'avais compris que tu n'aimes pas perdre ! lança Harold avec un petit rire.

Harold ! Astrid ! cria sévèrement Ingrid en empêchant Astrid de lancer une autre réplique cinglante. On s'apprête à attaquer une base ennemie alors venez nous aidez au lieu de vous battre !

On ne se bat pas, se défendit Astrid, je lui expliquais juste que c'est facile de gagner quand on a un…

Je m'en fous ! soupira Ingrid en roulant des yeux d'un air exaspéré. On a besoin de vous, maintenant !

Les trois jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers les autres dragonniers.

Bien, commença Valka. On va y aller. Vous voyez, en bas de la colline, c'est la base que nous allons attaquer. Alors on va chacun d'un coté, et on détruit tout ? Faîtes le plus de dégâts possible, éliminez le plus de soldat que vous pouvez, et comme c'est une base où ils retiennent les dragons, libérez les. C'est bien clair ?

On ne peut plus clair ! cria Krane.

Parfait ! Tous à vos dragons et à l'attaque, cria Valka.

Ils se précipitèrent sur leurs dragons et s'envolèrent en même temps.

En criant pour se donner du courage, ils fondirent sur la base, et commencèrent à incendier les installations.

Astrid tournoyait dans les airs et demandait à Tempête d'envoyer flammes et épines partout où elle pouvait.

Mais elle finit par se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait.

Arrêtez ! Arrêtez tous ! cria t-elle.

Tout le monde s'arrêta d'attaquer et le silence régna pendant quelques secondes.

Vous entendez ?

Non, il n'y a aucun bruit, répondit Rik.

Justement, c'est bien ça le problème ! Cette base est déserte, i n'y a plus personne dedans, ni soldats, ni dragons !

C'est vrai, approuva Valka avec un air totalement désorienté. Posons nous, on va regarder de plus près.

Ils se posèrent tous, et regardèrent les environs.

Il n'y a vraiment plus rien…même plus de vivres ou de trucs comme ça, commenta Ingrid.

Mais…Pourquoi ? s'énerva Valka.

Alors ça, j'aimerais bien le savoir, murmura Astrid. Regardez, on va avoir de la visite…

Une centaine de soldats arrivaient de la forêt en courant, armes à la main. Les premières flèches tombèrent, et les dragonniers reculèrent totalement paniqués.

On se replie ! hurla Valka. On se replie !

Ils coururent en déroute jusqu'à leurs dragons, et montèrent dessus en catastrophe, alors que la terrible armée de Rustik avançait toujours plus vite en tirant des centaines de flèches par minutes.

Astrid courut jusqu'à Tempête, et grimpa dessus à toute vitesse. Tempête s'envola le plus vite qu'elle pouvait, mais ce ne fut pas assez vite pour Astrid qui reçut une flèche dans l'épaule gauche. Astrid cria et tomba de sa dragonne qui était déjà à plusieurs mètres du sol, et s'écrasa violemment au sol.

Astrid ! cria Harold en stoppant immédiatement Krokmou. Sans hésiter, il fit demi-tour et retourna à la base.

Astrid s'était déjà relever mais avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes, et les soldats se rapprochaient de plus en plus.

Elle trébucha et tomba à nouveau au sol. Un soldat immense leva son épée au dessus d'elle, et son seul réflexe fut de se couvrir la tête de ses mains. Elle sentit sa dernière heure arriver, lorsqu'elle se retrouva soulevée du sol par les griffes d'un dragon.

Elle leva la tête et vit Krokmou qui lui souriait. Lui souriait. Elle ne pensait pas qu'un dragon pouvait sourire, mais Krokmou faisait visiblement exception à la règle. Elle lui sourit en retour, puis Krokmou la lâcha et elle se retrouva sur le dos de Tempête.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour retrouver l'équilibre, mais elle s'accrocha fortement à sa dragonne et évita ainsi de tomber.

La douleur fulgurante qu'elle avait subit avec la flèche était déjà partie. La flèche l'avait seulement frôlé et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait eu aussi mal sur le coup.

Astrid ! Tout va bien ? lui demanda Harold, sur le dos de Krokmou.

Oui, ça va mieux, c'est juste une petite coupure…mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça m'a fait aussi mal sur le coup.

C'est normal, ces flèches sont imbibées d'un poison très rapide qui agit seulement sur le moment, et tu as du ressentir ses effets même si la flèche ne t'a presque pas touché.

Ah d'accord je comprends mieux, répondit-elle, et au fait Harold…Merci.

De rien, lui lança t-il en lui adressant un grand sourire.

Astrid se concentra sur Tempête. La dragonne n'avait rien, et Astrid osa un soupir de soulagement. Tout va bien. Mais une question lui trottait toujours en tête : Pourquoi n'y avait-il plus personne quand ils ont attaqué le camp ? Et pourquoi les ont-ils attaqués aussi vite ?

Soudain, elle aperçut un groupe de soldats en dessous d'elle, et parmi eux, elle pouvait entrevoir la petite silhouette de Gustave.

Sans réfléchir plus, elle cria :

Gustave ! Attends je viens te chercher !

Et elle fondit sur le petit groupe de soldats. Tempête ne prit que quelques secondes pour attraper le jeune garçon entre ses griffes et remonter en vitesse. Puis Astrid lui tendit la main, et Gustave se hissa sur le dos de la créature.

Lâche moi Astrid ! Repose moi au sol ! ordonna t-il durement.

Mais Gustave…On t'emmène à notre base, on a besoin de toi pour nous aider ! s'égosilla Astrid.

Et vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous aider ?

Gustave commençait à se débattre pour se débarrasser de l'étreinte d'Astrid, sans succès.

C'est qui celui là encore ? demanda Valka qui s'était rapprochée d'Astrid.

C'est Gustave, il vient de Beurk et il est…disons assez récitent à nous aider, parvint à dire Astrid alors que le jeune homme se débattait dans tout les sens.

Ne le lâche pas surtout, il pourrait nous être utile. On va le faire parler.

* * *

Les dragonniers entrèrent dans la grotte les uns après les autres, et Astrid put enfin lâcher Gustave qui tomba violemment sur le sol.

Rik et Stoik se précipitèrent immédiatement sur lui et l'immobilisèrent, tandis que Valka et Astrid vinrent se placer devant lui.

Gustave…pourquoi tu ne veux pas être de notre coté ? commença Astrid.

Parce que je suis loyal au chef de Beurk, et le chef de Beurk, c'est Rustik, pas toi ! répondit-il avec une voix agressive.

Mais tu crois vraiment ce que fais Rustik est bien ? Tu ne vois pas qu'il n'est plus le même ? Il a changé Gustave, tu dois le reconnaître.

Gustave sembla réfléchir un instant.

Oui, tu as raison, il a changé. Je pense que c'est une erreur d'avoir pris le contrôle de l'armée de Drago, ça va nous détruire. Mais il reste le chef.

Non.

Comment ça non ?

Le chef, c'est Stoik, expliqua doucement Astrid. Les lois de Beurk disent que le pouvoir se transmet de père en fils. Donc le vrai chef de Beurk reste Stoik, et plus tard, ce sera Harold. Rustik ne l'a jamais été et ne le sera jamais.

Gustave prit un nouveau temps de réflexion.

Bon très bien, soupira t-il, je crois que vous n'avez pas tort.

Ne t'inquiète pas, on va gagner Gustave, et si on y arrive, on va aider Rustik à se sortir de là.

Gustave acquiesça.

Pour commencer, on voudrait savoir pourquoi il n'y avait plus personne au campement que nous avons attaqué, et comment ils ont su que nous étions là bas, et comment ils ont pu nous attaquer aussi rapidement.

C'est très simple. Ils changent sans arrêts de base, et Rustik a réparti des soldats partout dans la Prairie, à des endroits où ils sont invisibles de vous, mais où eux peuvent tout voir. Du coup, vous êtes arrivés dans un camp déserté depuis longtemps, l'un des soldats caché a du vous voir arriver, et a prévenu l'armée la plus proche.

Les dragonniers se regardèrent, horrifiés.

Rustik est beaucoup plus intelligent que je le pensais, soupira Valka.

Il a beaucoup de projets, intervint Gustave. Vous pouvez me lâcher ? demanda t-il à Stoik et Rik qui le tenait depuis qu'il était arrivé.

Les deux vikings le libérèrent, et Gustave se mit debout en se massant les côtes.

Vous êtes de vraies brutes ! s'indigna t-il.

Puis il s'avança vers Sonnovent qui attendait tout près de la sortie de la grotte, et tendit la main pour faire mine de la caresser.

Au dernier moment, il se détourna et détala à toute allure à travers la sortie de la grotte.

Gustave !? cria Astrid, choquée.

Rattrapez le ! hurla Valka.

Tout le monde se jeta à travers la sortie en courant le plus vite qu'ils pouvaient. Mais Gustave les distançait déjà de loin, et ne ralentissait pas l'allure.

Les dragonniers aperçurent le premier rayon de soleil, puis sortirent au grand jour, à l'entrée de la grotte. Pas de trace de Gustave. Il s'était enfui, et ça pouvait être dans n'importe quelle direction.

Il nous a bien eu, s'énerva Valka, essoufflée.

Ce n'est pas si grave, non ? Tant pis pour lui, dit Rik qui venait de sortir de la grotte, haletant.

Mais si, c'est très grave ! lui cria Valka. Maintenant, il sait où nous nous cachons ! On n'aura jamais le temps d'évacuer la grotte…

Valka tomba à genoux, découragée. Astrid regardait au loin, les joues rouges de honte. Tout était de sa faute. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que Gustave ne lui ferait pas confiance. Elle avait été trop confiante, et s'en voulait horriblement.

A quelques mètres de là, caché dans un buisson touffu, Gustave observait la scène avec un grand sourire. Rustik sera content de lui.

 **Voilà fin du chapitre !**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **Le prochain chapitre arrive bientôt (j'espère pouvoir le poste la semaine prochaine). Au menu attention *roulements de tambour* du hiccstrid !**

 **A la prochaine !**

 **Skyjedi 3**


End file.
